Fairy Tail's Light
by TheTrueItaly
Summary: These are the adventures of Aurea, an 8 year-old wizard. Aurea's parents and whole town have been killed by dark magic, and Aurea makes her way to Fairy Tail! But what will happen along the way? And what insane stuff will happen when she gets there? Sorry, I stink at summaries. Finally, here's a Fairy Tail x Child!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while now, and really wanted to put it into a story! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Here it is!**

* * *

~~3rd P.O.V~~ (Just for the intro!)

Aurea bounced up and down as the first rays of light shone over the world to announce a new day. She always loved the light, especially during the sunrise. It always seemed to fill her with energy, and it mad her golden eyes shine then she stared at it. Yes, she could stare at the sun, well, any type of light actually. It never hurt her. It just filled her with the bubbly happiness that always filled her heart.

Excited for the new day; Aurea jumped out of her bed and ran out of her bedroom, not even stopping to get some regular clothes on. Her caramel hair sailed behind her as she slid down the stair rail and landed on the floor. She doubted her parents were up, they were rarely up before 8:00, and the sun had just risen. She knew this could be her chance. She ran towards the cookie jar, and just as she was about to have it in her reach, she slid past it and snatched up the pancake batter that sat beside it.

_'This can be my chance to finally make breakfast for my parents! They always do so much for me, and now I can do something for them!'_ she thought as she set up the table to create delicious pancake. She had been wanting to do this for a while, but her parents always stopped her when she tried to cook _anything_. They'd say it was too dangerous, and take all the cooking utensils away. But that wasn't going to stop her this time. She emptied the mix into a bowl, and started on her delicious masterpieces.

~~Timeskip by PANCAKES!~~

Just as Aurea finished placing all of the pancakes on a plate for her parents, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of their bedroom. They had woken up. Aurea's eyes widened and she struggled to put everything away and clean up the kitchen before they got to her destination. Just as she put the batter back where it was, her mother emerged from the room and came into the kitchen. She had dark brown hair that was complimented by green eyes and tan skin, very different to Aurea's pale skin and golden eyes. She was pretty tall, and only seemed taller with the purple turtle-neck and black yoga pants she wore. Aurea's father followed closely behind with only slightly tanned skin, black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was just an inch taller than his wife with a white polo shirt, tan pants and white socks to top it all off.

"Aurea," her mother yawned, "what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Oh, no reason." Aurea fibbed, wanting to keep the breakfast a surprise.

"You should sleep more!" Aurea's father said as he picked her up, "Little girls need sleep!"

Aurea squealed as she was lifted off the ground. "Dad, I'm 8 years old, I'm not a baby anymore!" she sternly said, as she smiled of course.

"I know, I know." he replied as he set her back on the ground.

"And to prove that..." Aurea started as she headed back to her delicious secret, "I made you guys breakfast!" she said triumphantly as she showed her parents the plate of pancakes.

"Aurea-" Aurea's mother started to say.

"Before you say anything," Aurea interrupted, "you always do so much for me, and it's only fair that I get to return the favor. I'm completely fine, and I don't think making pancakes puts me in _that _much danger." she said and, not purposely, slapped the cutest and most innocent expression on her face possible.

Of course, her mother's heart melted at the cute face, and all of her anger just washed away. "Aurea... You know we told you not to," she said, causing Aurea's face to drop, "but I'm proud of you."

Aurea's expression brightened and she let out a laugh, just before running up to hug her mother.

"Well, now that we've got that all settled," Aurea's father chuckled, "let's eat some pancakes!"

Aurea laughed and ran to prepare her parents' and her breakfast.

Aurea stuffed her face with deliciousness in a rather unladylike way, but it was still cute as maple syrup soon stuck itself to her cheeks. A full pancake was gone before you could say, "slow down!" and after that a full glass of milk. She continued to scarf down countless pancakes, until the doorbell rang. When she heard that, she slowly swallowed and stopped eating. We hadn't planned on anyone coming to visit, and It was a Sunday. Mail was never delivered on Sundays, whatever it was, it must have been important.  
"I-I'll get it." Aurea's mother slowly said, obviously just as confused as her daughter.

She got up, and walked towards the door, her husband following close behind her. Aurea stayed in place, knowing it was rude to intrude on business that may be just her parents. So, she sat there and waited as she hear the door open. She heard a man's voice say something she couldn't make out, but she knew it was something important, because she heard a small gasp erupt from her mother. Aurea heard the door close, and her parents came back soon after. She was about to question what had happened, but she saw her mother holding an open letter close to her chest, and a sad expression on both of her parents' faces.

"What's that?" Aurea asked nervously, uncertain of what else to do.

"Aurea..." her mother started, but couldn't seem to finish what she was saying.

"Go and get dressed, than come back down and join your mother and I on the couch." her father finished, causing Aurea's eyes to widen in shock.

Her father only told her to do that when something serious happens. The last time was when her father had gotten fired from his job, and he had to leave to find a new one. But her father had a more serious expression on his face than he ever had before, and she knew that that wasn't a good sign.

Aurea rushed up the stairs and launched herself into her room, hoping to finish as quickly as possible. She pulled a bright yellow summer dress over her shoulders and tied her hair with a bright pink ribbon into a high ponytail that caused her caramel hair to sail down to her neck. With that, she quickly ran back down the stairs to meet with her parents. She secretly hoped that it wasn't a huge crisis, but she doubted it was anything small. When she got to the living room, she stopped running, and sat next to her parents on the family couch.

"What happened?" she asked silently, partially afraid of the answer.

"Well, you know how old Grandma Selena was, right?" her father asked, her mother didn't seem to be talking.

Aurea slowly nodded, unsure of how else to respond.

"Well...um..." her father stuttered, unable to continue.

"She's dead." Aurea's mother suddenly said, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Grandma Selena had been very close to Aurea's mother because, well, she was her mother. But even after Aurea's mother had left the house, Grandmother Selena treated her the same loving way. Grandma Selena even brought her Aurea seven years ago when she'd appeared at her doorstep. Being as old as she was, she brought the child to Aurea's mother, and, well, I think you know the rest. **[I know, I broke the fourth wall. Can someone get me a broom to clean it up? :)]**

"Dead?" was all Aurea could gasp out for a few moments, a saddened expression on her face. Soon, though, that frown broke into a small smile. "Well, she's up with her angels now, huh? I bet she's really happy." she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Her parents just stared at her in shock, the child had just learned that her grandmother had died, and she was smiling. It was unusual, but it seemed to lift the spirits in the room, and it even helped her mother to get up, and walk over to a small box she had kept in the shelves for seven years. She reached up, grabbed the box, and brought it to her child, who stared at it in confusion.

"She told me to give this to you when she died." she said as she opened it in front of Aurea.

In the box was a silver chain necklace with a strange golden symbol at the end of it. Aurea looked at the necklace in wonder, and her fingers brushed against the golden symbol, causing it to shine brilliantly. It seemed to somehow connect to Aurea's soul, and a glint of light flashed through her eyes.

"That is the symbol of a magical guild; Fairy Tail. Your grandmother lived there when she was young." her mother continued.

"As young as me?" Aurea asked, curiously.

"No, a few years older, but still a child. If something ever happens, that's where you need to go. It's safe."

"But, I won't need to go there an time soon, right? 'Cause nothings happening to us, right?"

Her mother just smiled slightly and nodded, causing Aurea to get more and more nervous.

Her father must've seen it, because he quickly spoke. "We'll all be fine! No need to worry." he said as he ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

"That's right." her mother sighed, though there was a sense of regret in her voice.

No one noticed this, and Aurea continued through the day as any young child would.

~~Timeskip by the joys of a child :D~~

As Aurea played out in the fields, a set of clouds seemed to come out of nowhere and covered the view of the sun. Noticing this, Aurea tilted her head upwards to see the strangest shape of clouds she had ever seen. The were connected in a circle, with an explosion-looking shape in the center of it. Words seemed to be etched in the edges, and the clouds contained a strange purplish tint. **[Basically imagine a magic circle made of clouds]**

Concerned about the strange appearance, Aurea quickly stood up and ran to the house. When she walked back inside, she found her mother reading a book on the couch. Her father was at work, so her mother was the only one at the house with her. She quickly walked up to her mother and shook her shoulder. The woman looked up from her book, partially annoyed, but her face softened when she saw the expression on her child's face.

"Mom, there are a bunch of weird clouds outside. I think you should come and see them." Aurea said quickly, pulling her mothers arm towards the door.

Sighing, her mother stood up and followed her outside. Aurea pointed to the clouds, and her mother slowly tilted her head upwards to look. Her expression changed from annoyance, to shock as she looked at the strange clouds. Her thoughts slowly changed to fear as she remembered the note Grandma Selena wrote to her. She didn't remember much, but she did remember a few things.

_Beware of the dark clouds,_ it had said,_ they are stained with dark magic that no one can escape. Only a magical light can protect you. If you see them start to form; get your family, and run. Get as far away from them as possible. If the clouds form a circle with a strange symbol in the middle, then it is too late. There is no escaping it._ The note quickly finished after that, as if the writer was in a rush.

Aurea's mother looked back up to see tat it was already too late. The clouds had indeed turned into what the not had described. Which means there was no escape. But there was one way of protection; a magical light.

"Aurea, get inside, hurry." she said sternly.

Aurea asked no questions as she ran back into he house, her mother following right behind her. When they entered the house, Aurea turned around and innocently looked back up at her mother.

"Mom, what are those clouds?" she asked, suspecting something strange was going on.

"There's no time to explain, but, you can use your flashlight, right?" her mother replied quickly.

Aurea just nodded, smiling, as she formed a large ball of light in her palms.

This was her "flashlight", she had learned to use it a while ago when she was very young.

~~FLASHBACK TIME!~~

Three year-old Aurea shot out of bed as a loud clasp of thunder rang through the air. Frightened by the sudden noise, she shrieked, and ran towards what she thought was her parents' room. She ran faster and faster, as she darted down the stairs. It was dark, and she could barely see a thing. The only thing she could see was the faint outline of a door. Not knowing what else to do, she walked through the slightly open passageway, giving a slight shriek when the door closed behind her. It was pitch black, so she just continued to walk forward, hoping to find her parents. Sadly, she couldn't find _anything_ in this darkness, and that meant she couldn't move around anything either. Soon enough, the floor seemed to disappear under Aurea, and she fell into a deep hole in the floor. She landed flat on her butt, and when she tried to move around; she saw that the place was much too enclosed for her to do anything more that stand and jump. Desperately trying to get out, she jumped up, hoping to grasp the outside and pull herself out, but she got no such luck. She tried many, many times, but the result was always the same. She wasn't getting anywhere. Then, to make maters worse, thunder roared through the world again, and Aurea practically screamed.

She was scared. Loud noises were everywhere, she was stuck in a hole, and it was dark. Oh so very dark. She didn't like the dark. Not one bit. It was too dark. Too dark. TOO DARK.

Soon enough Aurea was sobbing on the floor. She HATED the dark. She just wanted to be out of it. She wanted the dark to go away. She wanted to make the dark go away, to leave, and to not come back. She wanted the dark to GO AWAY!

As these thoughts filled her mind, magic energy surged inside her; reacting to her fear. It wanted to do what Aurea wanted. It wanted to make the darkness go away. And it did. The magic built up inside her, and did what she desired. It made the darkness go away.

Soon enough, a ball of light rested in Aurea's palms, making the darkness go away. Seeing this, Aurea stopped crying, and stared at the glowing orb in wonder. She sat there for a while, staring at the light, until something picked her up.

Obviously frightened by this unknown creature, she shrieked, and the light in her palms disappeared. Before she could start to cry; the creature held her gently, and Aurea could see it's face. It was her mother. Noticing this, she grinned happily and hugged her mother tightly. She didn't even know what she had just did, not even that it was special, but she liked it.

It the morning, she asked her mother about it.

"Can everyone do that?" Aurea finished, looking up at her mother curiously.

"No," her mother replied happily, "everyone else needs to use a flashlight to do that. But you're special." she said.

"How come?"

"Well, you're a wizard, and that means you can do stuff like that." her mother replied, not understanding it much herself.

"So, it's like my own little flashlight?" Aurea asked, trying to understand.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is."

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

"Good," her mother said, "Now, I need you to get in the cupboard. And make sure too keep that light on! Don't let it out for a second!" she demanded.

"But, why?" Aurea asked, completely confused.

"It's the only way for you to be safe." she said, as if there was no way for _her_ to be safe.

"But what does that mea-," she started, but stopped when she saw the two headlights of her father's car appear in the window, "Look, now Daddy's here. I'm sure he can help us. He said we'd be safe."

"Oh no, why'd he have to come home now!?" Aurea's mother muttered angrily, "I'd tell him to leave, but there's no way he could escape now!" she muttered, hoping nobody could hear her.

"Escape? Escape what!?" Aurea asked, hearing every word her mother had said.

Her mother sighed. There was no way of keeping this a secret, her daughter was too stubborn to let that happen. She'd just keep asking, and she'd die with the rest of her town.

"Baby," she started, indicating that something was really wrong as she said the first word, "those clouds are dangerous."

"How come?"

"They killed your grandmother." when she said that; the world seemed to freeze, and Aurea's expression turned fearful.

"B-but how?" she asked.

"Those clouds are filled with magical energy, they kill everything in their path. Pretty soon, this whole town will be made of ashes. There is only one thing that can stop those things. And that's you." She said.

"What!? Me? But, how?"

"You're flashlight, it's the only thing that can keep you safe. You need to stay away from the rain that's about to fall, and never let your light out. THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO GETR IN THE CUPBOARD NOW!" she yelled, tears blossoming in her eyes.

"But what about you!?"

"I'll be fine." She replied sadly, meaning, there was no hope.

"No. No, no, no, no! Mom!" the 8 year-old cried. "There has to be a way! You have to stay with me and Daddy!"

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving your father." She said sadly.

"No," Aurea whimpered, knowing what that meant, "please no."

"Aurea, please. When this is all over, I need you to go to Fairy Tail, you'll be safe there." she said, "Don't worry about directions, that necklace will tell you exactly where to go."

Outside, magical energy started to fall slowly from the clouds. Aurea's mother saw this, and knew that the time was up.

"Aurea! Get in the cupboard now!" she yelled, desperately trying to keep her daughter safe.

Knowing that there was no way she could argue, she nodded, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She turned to go into the cupboard, but quickly turned around, and enveloped her mother in a hug.

"I love you!" she cried as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too." her mother whispered back. "Now go!"

With that, Aurea ran into the small cupboard. The last thing she saw was her mother running to hug her husband just as he came through the door. He must've known what was happening too. Aurea then closed the door, and forced a glowing ball of light to form in her hands, enveloping the whole cupboard in a bright light that could be seen through the cracks.

"Goodbye." the poor girl whispered, just before her whole town was enveloped by dark magic energy.

* * *

**Is it good?**

**Sorry it was soloing! And that was just the intro!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry it's so short!**

**I wanted to ask if I should make this 1st person, or keep it 3rd person, that's why I didn't make any more.**

* * *

Aurea woke up, surrounded by ashes. She slowly sat up, a small pain in the back of her head. Sadly, with that pain, came the memories of what had happened just mere hours ago.  
"Mom?" she called out, hoping there was some way her mother had survived, but, sadly, no response came. "Daddy?" she cries, tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

She looked upwards, and found that the clouds had disappeared, and only a gray sky remained above her. She looked around everywhere. Calling out to anyone that may be around, but it was no use. Everyone was gone. _Everyone_. Not even the old man who lived across the street was in his wreck of a home.

Everything in the town was either broken, or burnt down to ashes. Not even the small cupboard Aurea found sanctuary in was completely intact. Aurea knew that no one could've survived something that had done all _this_. They were all dead, her neighbors, her parents, and even her grandmother had fallen to this dark magic. She had no true family. But she didn't lose hope. She had a family, and she would find it; in Fairy Tail.

She lifted the symbol on her necklace up to her face, watching how it shimmered in her grip. She clasped it tighter, and held it like a lifeline. No, it _was_ a lifeline, and she would follow it. She remembered how her grandmother had told her about a magic guild, which Aurea now knew as Fairy Tail, and her grandmother found a true family in it. She remembered how her grandmother spoke of a man that captured her heart, and how that heart broke in two when she had to leave the guild. The man's name was Makarov, and Aurea's grandmother loved him with all her heart. She never said why she left, but it was apparently really bad. Grandma Selena never truly loved any other man, and gained Aurea's mother as a child by adoption.

Aurea wondered if Makarov was still there, in the guild, and if he would remember her grandmother that loved him so much. That guild had been Grandma Selena's home, her family, and just like many others in their lives; she left the home to start a new one. The sad thing was, this time, she never went back.

Even though she left, that guild cared for Grandma Selena, and that only encouraged Aurea that she was meant to go there. Her mother had told her to follow the necklace, and that was just what she was going to do.

Before she left the town, Aurea looked for anything that may help her on the journey. She found a half-burnt loaf of bread, a small water casket, and a filthy satchel to carry it all in. She then gathered up as much as she could, and made her own makeshift graves for her parents. They weren't much, but they were something. They were two wooden planks side-by-side with polished, as much as possible, stones around them and a message written in charcoal by Aurea herself.

_Dad _and _Mom_ it said.

_xxx-x784_

_Two very special people who loved and cared for a single daughter._

_R.I.P._

She wished she could do more, but that was all she knew how to do. With a single tear escaping her eye, she left the broken town, not looking back; for fear, she wouldn't be able to go on.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**PandaDerPepper: Thanks! I'm glad :)! Here it is!**

**JustAnotherFairy: I will, and I'm glad. I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Please review telling me if I should go 1st of stay 3rd person!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I decided to keep this story 3rd person so it's more like you're watching an episode of Fairy Tail.**

**But if anyone wants a chapter in 1st person; I'll be happy to oblige!**

* * *

As Aurea walked farther and farther away from her home, the world seemed to become brighter, and full of more life than she had ever seen. Plants freshly grew around her, with no barriers to hold them from emerging to intense sizes and expanding throughout the terrain. Creatures of all kinds scurried through the land, expertly evading the girl when she walked through. Everything was alive, and it all seemed to be fueled by the sun. The warmth sailed down Aurea's back, sending warmth to flow through her body. Aurea loved the sun. It gave off more light than anything else in this world, and it was filled with life. It shared its energy with the world, and brought many lives happiness. It was enough, even with the pain and sorrow she had to go through, to make a certain 8 year-old, smile.

This place showed her that there was still life and joy in the world, even if much of it was darkness. Aurea's smile grew wider with each step, and her necklace placed itself on her heart. Soon enough, the girl had a full smile on her face, and her golden eyes were filled with light once more. A skip arose in her step, and when two birds sailed over her head, she let out a joyful laugh that rang through the area. With that outburst of joy, a butterfly sailed from a nearby bush, and landed on Aurea's hand. She smiled at it, and when it flew off; she followed it. The butterfly's wings glistened in the sunlight, as if it was a fairy in disguise, causing Aurea to only find more joy in following it.

Soon, though, the butterfly flew out of Aurea's sight, giving the girl the chance to take a break, and sit down. She sat down in front of a small pond, and looked at her reflection in the water. Her dress was torn, and it looked like she had just run through a pile of ashes, which she kind of did, but her overall self was completely fine. Finding this just a small bit strange, she tried her best to wash the dress off, but she only managed to reduce some of the muck. She was fine with that, she wasn't really trying to make any impression of herself right now, especially since there were no people around.

Finding this a good time, she placed her had in the satchel and took out her two items. She filled her canister with water, and drank small sips, not wanting to make herself sick. She then looked at the bread, and took a small piece off of the burnt side, and placed it in her mouth. It wasn't half-bad; it tasted just like when mother had burnt her birthday cake no her fifth birthday. This brought back more and more memories of her mother, her father, her family. A single tear dripped down her cheek, but she continued smiling. They were all with the angles now. _I bet they're really happy._ She thought, causing another tear to slide down and drop into the pond.

After a while of staring into the water, recalling her happiest memories of her family; she stood up. She knew she had to get to Fairy Tail, to meet her new family, as soon as she could. So, she placed all her items back in the bag, and continued on her journey. She trudged forward, the golden necklace that rested on her chest guiding the way.

Her eyes glistened with determination as she pushed herself through bushes and muddy terrain. But she still smiled. That was what she told herself she had to do. She had to keep smiling. She had to keep the happiness of her family with her, for it was the only way she could keep moving forward. Even when she fell, and her smile faltered, she looked at the world around her, smiled, and got back up. The area she was in supported her, the sun glistened high above and the area was full of life. Even when she scraped her arm on a branch, energy surged through her veins and she kept moving forward.

Sadly, though, after a few hours a strange smell invaded Aurea's senses. She recognized it clearly, because she had met it earlier. Back at her home. As she moved forward, the sense of grief, sorrow, and darkness started to surround her. The trees started to thin, and the sun disappeared in a sea of grey. When the plants all vanished, she found herself in a place that caused her heart to ache. The sight of it caused her smile to vanish, and be replaced by a look of shock, and sadness. It was just like her home. It too, had been destroyed by darkness.

The destroyed town was bigger than her own, but the results didn't differ. Everything was either broken, or ash, and not a single speck of light had been spared. Aurea walked through the facedown town, and looked for something. She had no idea what, but something in her was telling her to find something. Something important was here.

As she walked through the town, certain areas caught her eye. Like a broken down playground, a small picnic area, and one certain broken down house. These areas seemed to reach out to her, and touch her heart. And for some reason, they made a smile want to creep back up to her face. These were areas of great happiness. They had been the source of the most joy before the town had been destroyed. She could almost see the children laughing, and playing in the playground. She could sense the joy of a family eating lunch in the sunlight in the picnic area. And, most of all, she could see the birthday that was being celebrated by a little boy who was just turning 10. She could see the smile on his face as he prepared to blow out the candles, and the friends around him; waiting in anticipation.

All of these things were happening, just before the darkness attacked.

The happiness that filled Aurea's senses was suddenly crushed, and replaced by fear, and the bliss of death. The sudden change caused her heart to cry out, and before she knew it; she was running away. She couldn't stand to feel that. That_ happiness_ suddenly destroyed in a sudden blast of death. She continued running, tears flowing freely down her face, until she stopped a few feet away from a broken down house.

There was no presence of great happiness there, no, but she was stopped by something that caught her eye. There, under a fallen wooden plank; was a boy.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**WestSpring: Thank you so much! I'll try my best! :D**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry I didn't update as fast as I did the others.**

**What can I say? I got a little lazy.**

* * *

Aurea blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. When she finally accepted that this was a _real_ person, she took a hesitant step forward. She picked up a burnt stick, and slowly poked the boy. He gave no reaction, so Aurea knew he was unconscious. Feeling a little safer, she walked up to him and gained a closer look.

The boy seemed to be about a years older than her. He had pale skin that was covered by a tattered T-shirt that resembled the grey sky. He wore old jeans that came past his ankles and filthy sneakers covered his feet. He had very pale blonde hair, almost white, and his eyes were closed. Something had happened, because his arms were covered in scratched, and his forehead seemed to be bruised.

Aurea slowly picked his arm up, and check to see if he was alive, and sighed in relief when she found a pulse. She wondered how he had survived the strange clouds, and wanted to ask him, but, there was something she had to do before she could do that. As she saw before, the boy was trapped under a large wooden plank, which seemed to be crushing the poor boy's back. Aurea looked at him sadly, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help him, but did she have the strength? And if she did, could she indeed, revive him. She stood there for a few minutes, pondering what to do, when her necklace started to feel heavy on her chest. Right where her heart was, when this happened, she made her decision. She didn't want anyone else to die, she had no chance of saving her family, but she did have the chance to save this injured boy, and she was determined to do it. She wasn't going to let any other living creature die.

So, with that motivation, she placed her hands under the plank, and started to lift it. It felt like it weighed tons, and Aurea could barely lift it one inch off the ground. She was about to give up, and drop the wood, when she saw the boy once more. He hadn't done anything wrong, and it wasn't right to let him suffer like this. She HAD to help him. Knowing this, she tried harder, and pushed the plank up with all her might, and in a few minutes, she lifted it enough for gravity to take over, and it fell to the other side. She did it.

She now stared at the boy lying in the ashes. He had a large gash on the back of his left arm, and his legs were covered it seemingly fresh bruises. Before moving him, Aurea searched around for any type of bandage or cloth. Thankfully, she found a relatively clean roll of bandages in one of the house's remains. Having this, she walked back over to the unconscious boy, and checked if he was alright. She could see his chest, or back, rising and falling with each breath. It was actually kind of cute, but Aurea knew there was no time for that. **[I know I said he's older than her, and he is, but _anything_ can be cute to a little girl. Well, at least for me when I was a little girl.]** She carefully lifted the surprisingly light boy, and placed his arm around her shoulders. She grabbed onto that hand with one arm, and wrapped her other arm around his waist. As she walked, his feet dragged on the ground, causing a small trail to form behind the two children.

Aurea wanted to get away from the remains of the town, in hope that the air would be clearer, and easier for the boy to breathe in. Sadly, after about five minutes, Aurea's adrenaline from when she lifted the plank had vanished, and she realized how heavy the boy really was. Well, he _was_ a year older than her, and a few inches taller as well. Soon, her legs grew tired, and she had barely made it out of the town. In about five minutes, her legs felt like they were going to shatter soon, so she removed the boy from her shoulder, and rested him under a tree they were about to pass.

There, she took the boy's arms, and examined the cuts. Some were deeper than others, but, thankfully, none of them seemed to be infected, yet. Knowing this, she got concerned about his back. A wooden board had fallen on top of it, so, she carefully removed the boy's shirt, and put him face-down on the grass. His back had a large bruise at the top that sailed down all the way to his waist, it was covered in small scratches, and a large cut sailed down his spine, as if the wood had cut him when it came down. Seeing this, his back turned top-priority, and Aurea got to work.

She took her water, and poured some of it onto his back, hopefully cleaning the cut as well as possible. Then, not having anything else to help the cut heal, she wrapped the bandage around his front, and circled it around to his back, she did this until his full back was covered. As she finished the final wrap on his back; the boy grunted in pain, causing Aurea to flinch and back away. When she knew the boy hadn't woken up; she finished the wrap and gently put his shirt back on. After she propped him back up against the tree, she repeated the process with his arms. Soon enough, the boy looked like a mummy with clothes on, but at least his injuries were protected.

Aurea looked at her wok proudly, but then her pride turned into concern as she looked at the sleeping boy. She was afraid she hadn't done enough. She was afraid he wouldn't wake up. A tear started to trickle down her cheek as she thought of many worst-case-scenarios about the sleeping boy.

_No! Snap out of it!_ She told herself as she shook her head. _He'll be fine._

She told herself this, but she was still concerned, so she tried to feed the boy. Knowing he couldn't really chew if he was unconscious, she brought her water casket over to the boy's mouth, and poured the last remaining gulps into his mouth. To her luck, he swallowed it! Causing her to beam with happiness. Maybe this boy will be fine after all.

She looked at the empty container, and knew she had to collect more water. She could see a small pond, not too far away, but she was afraid to go. What if the boy wakes up and she isn't there? What if he gets scared and hurts himself? What if he _dies_ while she's gone!?

Again, the scenarios came back, and she had to snap herself out of it _AGAIN_. Knowing he'd be fine, even if he wakes up, she stood. He'd only get worse if he didn't drink anyway. So, she picked up the water casket, and started her walk towards the pond.

~~Timeskip by WATER!~~

~~3rd P.O.V, but Kai's P.O.V~~

Kai woke up laying against a tree, a sharp pain sailing through his back. He knew this wasn't where he fell asleep. It was green, and no scent of ash hung in the air. The sky was a clear blue and the grass was soft beneath him.

_Where am I?_ he wondered as he slowly sat up, causing pain to slowly creep up his back. He reached behind him to feel it, but only felt the roughness of bandages on his back, he looked at his arms to see they were covered in bandages too. _What happened?_ he questioned. He was about to get up, when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Immediately frightened, the boy jumped up and put his back flat on the tree, hoping the person wouldn't notice him. But as the footsteps got louder and louder, a shadow soon loomed over him causing him to shut his eyes tightly and let out a small whimper. He expected a loud booming voice, or just the pain of someone attacking his young body, but he got the exact opposite.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." A happy high-pitched voice giggled.

Kai slowly opened his eyes to see a girl, about a year younger than him with shining caramel hair ad golden eyes that shone like the sun itself. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were stained with a light shade of pink. She looked completely harmless, and maybe even cute. Once his brain comprehended this, he relaxed and looked up at the girl.

"You okay? Sorry about the shock. Is your back okay?" she asked, a tinge of concern in her voice, but a smile was still plastered on her face.

"Um… yeah?" he stuttered, confused of how to respond, "My back's f-fine," he tried to sit up, wincing as pain sailed through his back again.

"Looks like it still hurts." The girl said, finishing what he was about to say.

"Y-yeah," he said sadly, "hey, um, who are you? Where am I?" he asked the strange girl.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I guess I forgot about introductions. How rude of me." She giggled. "My name's Aurea! What's yours?"

I'm…" he paused, unsure if he could trust this girl. There was something about her… she was to… happy. "Kai." he finally said, not knowing what else to do. "Now… where am I? How'd I get here?" he asked.

"Oh," Aurea sighed, the smile temporarily fading from her face "well, for starters; you're in a field." she paused, "A-and I brought you here, 'cause you were hurt, and, um, your town had, um, it was, um, um…" she stuttered.

"I know what happened to it." Kai suddenly grumbled, remembering the dark and the ashes of his town.

"Oh."

~~3rd P.O.V~~

"Oh." Aurea sighed, now curious of how this boy had survived. "Where you there, y' know, when it…" she started.

"No." the boy she now knew as Kai grumbled, "I was doing some… um… chores… out of town, and when I came back…"

"Oh." Aurea sighed again. "You okay?" she asked for the second time.

"I'm fine." Kai growled, causing Aurea to back away slightly. He seemed to notice this, so he looked up and spoke in a calmer voice. "I'm fine… really." He said, voice softer now.

"Okay… well, good! Y' know when I got you here, I was kinda afraid you wouldn't wake up." She said, her smile returning once again.

"Really?" he asked, uncertain that some random stranger would care about him.

"Uh-Hu! Oh yeah, which reminds me," she reached down into her bag and took out the now refilled water casket, "thirsty?"

* * *

**No one reviewed! :(**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry this chapter kinda sucks...**

**My brain was being stupid today.**

* * *

Kai stared at the casket for a while, and just now realized how dry his mouth really was.

"Um, sure." he said slowly. "Thanks" he said after Aurea handed him the water.

The boy drank greedily as the sun started to set below the horizon. Aurea stifled a yawn, and her whole body wished for sleep. But she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to make sure this kid was okay, and she wanted to continue on through her journey, but, her body desired otherwise.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked Kai, causing him to look up from his drink.

"Um, sure." he said as he patted the ground beside him.

Aurea nodded a 'thanks' happily and sat down beside Kai. She watched the sky change colors, and noted every beautiful detail. Sunrise, and sunset. They both made Aurea feel happy, and energized. Even now, her body felt a small bit replenished as the sun's light shone in brilliant colors in the sky. Little did she know, during each of those moments; her eyes shined as well.

"So, um, how'd you know about what happened to the town, I mean, other than by walking through it." Kai asked Aurea curiously.

"Oh." Aurea sighed, her smile faltering, "I-it happened to my town…" she said sadly. "I was right in the middle of it."

Kai stared at her in shock. "You were right in the middle of it, and you survived!?" he asked starting to hope no one had actually died. "Did everyone just run away!? Is that why everyone's gone!?" he said, grabbing Aurea's shoulders and shaking them roughly.

"N-no." she gasped, a tear starting to fall down her cheek.

"No?"

"T-they didn't run away… they… they were all killed!" she cried, remembering her family and everyone around her as the dark magic rained down on the city."

"What!?" Kai exclaimed in almost a whisper. "Th-then how'd you survive?"

"W-with this." She said softly as she formed her little flashlight in her hand. "Mom said it's the only thing that can protect me from that thing, and it was!" she gasped, starting to cry freely.

"You're a wizard!?"

Aurea nodded, "But that means nothing! I couldn't do anything!" she sobbed.

"I-it's okay-" Kai tried to say.

"I WISH I WAS MORE POWERFUL!" she cried, "Then maybe I could've saved everyone… but I only saved myself. And my family died… leaving me alone!" she sobbed. "It's all my fault." She muttered, so silent only Kai could hear.

"I-it's not your fault!" Kai said, desperately trying to calm Aurea down.

"I couldn't save anyone." she cried silently into her hands.

"Hey," Kai said, grabbing her shoulders, "look at me." He commanded, causing Aurea to raise her face from her hands. "It's not your fault!"

"But I couldn't-"

"You saved me!" Kai almost yelled, "I would've died out there if it wasn't for you! And just because you don't have the strength to save some, doesn't mean it's your fault, and it doesn't mean you don't have the strength to save others." he said. For some reason, he didn't like to see her cry. No, he hated it.

Aurea looked at him, a small smile starting to appear on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." she replied, the tears gone from her face. She looked up to the sky to see the tiny speckles of stars appearing overhead.

"Hey, it's getting late. We should probably get some sleep." Kai said after a few moments.

"But I'm not…" Aurea stifled a yawn, "tired." she said sleepily.

"Right." Kai replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" she giggled as she slightly nudged his shoulder.

Kai just looked at her slyly.

"Fine!" she gave in, "but if anything happens, you wake me right up!"

"I'm older than you! I can handle myself!" Kai exclaimed.

"Right." she replied, mimicking Kai's tone from earlier.

"Just go to sleep." he growled playfully.

With those words, Aurea snuggled against the tree and closed her golden eyes. "Goodnight." she whispered softly.

Kai just smiled. "Night."

~~Timeskip by IT'S THE AFTERNOON WHEN I'M WRITIING THIS!~~

~~Kai P.O.V~~

When Kai was sure Aurea was asleep, he slowly got up as not to disturb her. The moon was high up and the world was encased in a bluish glow. Kai enjoyed this time of night the most, because it gave him a chance to do what he loved the most, without anyone else noticing.

He walked away from the tree, and walked towards the pond Aurea had returned from when he woke up. The pond was surrounded by green grass and moss. Kai couldn't tell if any animals lived there, but that was not the reason he was here. These plants were fresh, and would never die from lack of water or energy. They were strong, which was just what he needed to practice.

He focused on a single blade of grass, and felt the energy inside of it. He grasped onto that energy and merged it with his own. He stared intensely, and willed the plant to bend to his will. Soon enough, the blade of grass grew longer, and moved towards Kai's hand. As he moved his hand, the plant moved with it, and Kai almost burst with joy. He'd finally done it. He was about to jump in joy, when he heard rustling behind him, and then a soft voice.

"I knew there was something special about you!" the voice exclaimed.

Kai whipped around at the voice and saw Aurea, looking at him happily. She'd seen what he did. In the surprise, Kai lost his grip on his magic, and the grass laid limp on the ground.

"Aurea! I-I thought you were asleep." Kai stuttered.

"Well, I _was _asleep…"

~~Aurea P.O.V~~

"Well, I _was_ asleep…" Aurea said, but that was a lie.

She couldn't sleep, especially with everything that had gone on the day before. Also, she felt a strange type of aura come from Kai when he told her to go to sleep. She knew something was up. Because it wasn't just a sense of unease, but of power as well. So, she stayed awake, and decided to follow him when he left. And she was glad she did.

"So you're a wizard too?" Aurea asked curiously.

"Wha-? No! Um… yeah." He sighed.

"Why were you trying to hide it?"

"Because I'm a freak!" Kai exclaimed. "That's what my brother always said."

Aurea looked at him, sympathetic and shocked.

"He said I'd get kicked out if I did that in front of people. He said magic only brings pain to others." He said sadly.

"That's not true." Aurea said, giving a small smile.

"Hm?"

"Come on! Magic is awesome, your brother's just jealous." She said sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_. What you did there," she gestured to the limp plant, "that was awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're pretty powerful." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh, thanks." Kai muttered, staring at the ground.

They both stood in silence for a while, until Aurea walked over and sat beside Kai.

"You should come with me." she said, looking at him hopefully.

"Wha-?" he started to ask.

Aurea took her necklace out from behind the bodice of her dress. The golden symbol sill gleamed in the moonlight. Kai stared at it in awe. "This is the symbol for a magical guild. It's called Fairy Tail. That's where I'm going. And… I want you to come with me."

"You want me... To come with you... to a magic guild?" Kai stuttered, barely believing what he was hearing.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you technically _are_ a wizard too. Besides, it'll be nice to have some company… I don't like being alone." she finished shyly.

Kai just smiled softly. "Sure."

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: X3 yeah, what can we say... IT'S THE SUMMER. NO PLEASE! I'm not a meanie! I'm a nicey... nice... um... good... person... thing. Yeah. And I'm very glad that I have the pleasure of getting your reviews! ^^**

**Oh yeah, and the year is x784**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look! It's the next chapter!**

**It's not as good as I thought it would be, but... meh.**

* * *

Aurea and Kai seemed to both wake up at the same time. They hadn't noticed, but they had both fallen asleep by the pond, and an abundance of plants grew around Kai as he slept. So, when they woke up; first, their young minds had to register where they were, and second, Kai had to struggle to break free of the net of plants that grew around his limbs.

"AAAHH! THE PLANTS ARE ATTACKING!" he shrieked when he noticed he couldn't move.

This outburst caused Aurea to snap into full attention and her body whipped around to look at Kai. But that intensity settled down to a small giggle as she saw the boy entangled in his own element. "Don't worry," she giggled, "they just grew overnight! They're not attacking." she said calmly, causing Kai to blush slightly in embarrassment and Aurea to giggle freely.

"Stop laughing!" Kai growled, "Help me get out of this thing." He demanded as he struggled to break free of the plants' hold.

Aurea just giggled in response as she went over to release Kai from his planty net.

~~Mini-Timeskip by EVIL LIVING PLANTS!~~

Once they had gotten all of the plants off of Kai, they wandered back to the tree to retrieve the bag that had been left there. Aurea grabbed it, and slung it over her shoulder; ready to go. The two were about to resume their EPIC JOURNEY, but a certain noise caused them both to stop. It was Kai's stomach.

"Oh, gosh, how long has it been since you ate last?" Aurea asked, surprised at the loud sound.

"Oh…" he thought for a moment, "like, two days ago…?" he thought as he remembered when he returned from his 'chores'.

Aurea's eyes widened at this answer, and quickly searched her bag until she found her loaf of bread. She tore a large piece off of the non-burnt side and handed it to Kai. "Here, you need to eat something." she said sweetly.

Kai looked down at his new piece of bread, when he looked at the small loaf Aurea was holding, he noticed the burnt areas and his gentleman side got the better of him. "But what about you?"

"I'm not hungry." she shrugged.

"But, the rest of it is burnt. What about when you _do_ get hungry." Kai asked, concerned for the young girl.

"Then I'll just eat the burnt side. It's fine." She said reassuringly.

"But-" Kai started.

Aurea closed his fingers around the bread before he could finish. "I won't let you give it back." She said sternly, a small smile still on her face.

Kai was a bit hesitant, but on look at that face, and he gave in. "Fine." he sighed, "But if you want any, don't hesitate to ask!" he said sternly, pointing at Aurea.

"Of course." Aurea giggled, "Now come on, we have a guild to get to."

~~Timeskip by BREAD~~

The sun had risen high in the air as Aurea and Kai walked through what now seemed to be barren wasteland. There were no trees around and the ground was covered in dead grass. Aurea sighed and wanted to go back to the life-filled forests and plains. This sucked. The air was dry and for once, the sun wasn't helping.

Kai didn't like it either. He had never been in a place like this, and missed the moisture in the air. Sadly, there were no living plants around, which gave Kai little to no replenish for his powers. Even though he'd had more than enough sleep, bags started to form under his crystal blue eyes, and his skin grew paler even with the sun overhead. Soon, he got very tired; his legs started to shake, and he soon began to silently pant.

Noticing this, Aurea looked at the boy with concern. "Need some water?" she asked, reaching into the bag to grab the casket.

Kai just nodded. When the water was in his possession; he took a few tiny sips and handed it back to Aurea.

She shook her head. "You can keep it," she said, concerned for his well-being, "I'm not thirsty."

That was again, another lie. Her mouth was dry, and her throat started to sting every time she swallowed, well, tried to swallow. It was taking more energy out of her than she noticed, but she didn't care. The strange thing was, right now, she didn't care about herself at all. She only seemed to care about the person she had recently saved; Kai. Something inside her was determined to keep him safe, even if he was older and could probably fend for himself.

Thankfully, Kai didn't notice this lie, and grasped the casket tighter. "Thanks." he whispered, as if to keep any moisture from exiting his mouth.

Aurea just nodded, unable to say anything else.

~~Another Timeskip by MERP~~

Hours had passed, and the daring duo had gotten weaker and weaker. About an hour ago, the supply of water had run dry, and nibbling on bread only intensified the thirst. The two children both had pale, dusty skin, and their eyes drooped from exhaustion. No sweat beaded down their foreheads, for they didn't have enough moisture to spare.

Kai's energy had almost completely depleted, but there were no plants around to help him. He would've passed out long ago, but a strange feeling in the back of his head pushed him forward. He couldn't tell what it was, and didn't have enough energy to ask Aurea about it, so he just followed his mind. It worked for a while, but the feeling soon turned cloudy and Kai couldn't walk anymore. The next thing he knew, his legs collapsed on him, and he landed face-first on the dead grass, unconscious.

~~Aurea P.O.V~~

A small _thump_ behind her caused Aurea to turn around quickly. She gasped at the sight. Kai was there, lying unconscious on the ground, his breathing shaky.

"Kai!" Aurea managed to gasp out as she ran back to his side. He was alive, but she didn't know for how long. Slowly, her eyes scrunched up in mental pain and she shook her head. She had no idea what to do. She needed to find water, or something, but she had no idea where to look! She hated it. She hated not knowing what to do. She hated not knowing how to help. Her head drooped in defeat, and was just about ready to give up, when she felt a strange warmth at the base of her collarbone. She looked, and saw that the golden Fairy Tail necklace was glowing brightly. It filled her with a strange energy, and a strange feeling in the back of her head.

_Follow me._ A voice seemed to whisper, and she obeyed.

She picked Kai up and slung him over her shoulder, not caring about the weight. His feet dragged on the floor as Aurea followed the strange map in the back of her head. She had no idea where she was going, but it felt like she did. For now she was navigating herself through this barren wasteland, to find a sort of treasure at the end. Something that would help ease her mind, and she had to find it.

She had no idea how long she walked, or how many steps she took. Heck, she didn't even know if she was breathing the whole time. She just walked. Soon enough her vision turned blurry and dark. The world tilted slightly, but Aurea didn't even notice. All she noticed, was the feeling in the back of her head. Soon, though, the feeling started to cloud over, and right before it faded into darkness; a small shock went through the girl's body, telling her she had reached the destination.

She smiled in triumph, and the necklace's light faded. She was about to set Kai down, but her mind shot her back to reality, and fatigue rested over her body. Before she knew it, Aurea's legs gave out under her, and she collapsed in a small body of water.

* * *

**I know, it's not good. Sorry, I had Ultimate practice today, and I'm really tired, but I really wanted to post this and try to post one chapter each day.**

**Review Replies!**

**Pandakat312: Don't worry! I will! :D**

**PandaDerPepper: ^^ I'm glad you enjoy that! For some reason, I seem to put adorable things in my stories without noticing. Mmmm pasta...*mouth waters, forgets what I'm doing*... Thank you! It'll be nice to hear your TOTALLY AWESOME reviews! They always make my day!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT CHAPTER EVERYBODY! YAY!**

**Surprisingly, this was the longest chapter, but I think it was the quickest update!**

* * *

Aurea woke up on a soft bed of grass. And when I say bed, I mean, it was a literal bed made of grass. It was the late morning, causing Aurea to believe she had slept through the night. The sun was still low in the sky, but that didn't stop it from shining bright rays of light into Aurea's eyes. It didn't affect her, but it did make her feel even more awake than before. She sat up slowly, as she had the slightest case of amnesia, and tried to register what had happened the day before.

"Hey, you're up!" a boy called out.

Looking to the side, she saw Kai, sitting by a pond of water. That was when all the memories rushed back into her brain at the speed of, well, light. When she saw Kai completely awake and healthy, she almost leaped in joy, and, she kind of did. She jumped off of the makeshift bed, ran up to Kai, and hugged him tightly. The momentum caused Kai to fall backwards, and they both landed in the pond, causing water to fly in the air around them.

"You're okay!" she giggled in happiness, still hugging the poor boy.

"Um, yeah," he pushed Aurea off of him, "all I remember was passing out, and, I woke up here. How'd that happen?"

"Oh, well, for some reason, you fell face-first on the ground, and you looked _really_ bad. So, well, I couldn't leave you there, but I didn't know what to do. I almost gave up, but," she removed the necklace from behind her top, "this started glowing. Next thing I know, I have a map in my head and I knew exactly where to go! So, I picked you up, and carried you all the way here…" she pondered something, "and then, I think I passed out."

Kai just sat there, open-mouthed. "You… carried me all the way here!? How long did that take!?" he asked, almost not believing her. But as he looked at her face, he knew that she wasn't lying. Not this time.

"Um… I don't know… my mind wasn't really registering time… I don't really have _any_ idea." She said, confused about it herself.

All Kai could do was nod in partial understanding. Things like that can happen during an adrenaline rush. So, he didn't think too much about it. Instead he cupped his hands, and scooped up a handful of water. "Thirsty?" he asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah," she giggled, "but I got my own!" she laughed, scooping up her own handful of water.

Next thing they knew, the two children were on their backs, in the water, laughing. They didn't get up, they just laid there, even after they had finished laughing. It was nice. Aurea enjoyed the sun's rays shining on her, and Kai enjoyed the cool water swirling around him. They sat like that for a while, until Kai finally stood up and left the pond. Aurea followed right behind him. Seeing this, he smiled mischievously and shook his head like a dog, spraying water all over the young girl behind him. She squealed in shock and delight, and did the same to the boy ahead of her, causing both of them to burst out laughing once more.

As they sat against a tree, Aurea felt a small weight on her shoulders. She knew what it was, and she didn't like it. She had lied to Kai earlier, and she still hadn't told him the truth. She'd never kept a secret this long, she actually never kept secrets at all, and she couldn't stand having one now.

"Hey Kai, you know the night when I found out you could use magic?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said, uncertain of where this was going.

"Well, I wasn't really asleep, I followed you. I was curious. Sorry for not telling you-"

"I know." he said.

"What?"

"I already knew. It was kind of obvious." he said.

"Oh."

"Thanks for telling the truth though." he said.

Aurea smiled.

"Now come on, I don't like this seriousness right now." he said as he splashed water in Aurea's face.

"Oh, you're on." Aurea laughed, and ran after the now running boy.

After a while of laughing, falling into water, and splashing each other; the duo started getting ready to continue on with their journey. They refilled the water casket, and Kai collected some seeds from the grass, just in case they ended up anywhere like that wasteland again.

It was mid-day when the two decided to continue on their journey. The sun was high up in the air, but the green under their feet and the small cloud coverage overhead helped allow the two to keep a normal amount of energy. Aurea's necklace directed her to make strange turns and take strange pathways, and even though they seemed absurd, Aurea led her and her friend through them with high confidence and a smile spread across her face.

After about five hours, the necklace's strange power seemed to fade slightly. When this happened, her sense of direction became a small bit cloudy, and she became slightly unsure of which way to go next. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, and she was afraid her sense of direction would disappear by nightfall. Thankfully, they met a strange traveler walking the opposite direction they were going, which, being the social little girl she was, Aurea walked up to.

"Excuse me sir," she said, grasping his attention.

"Hm?" the man asked.

"Do you kno-" she tried to ask, but Kai pulled her back before she could.

"_Are you sure we can trust this guy? We don't even know him!_" he hissed.

"Oh, come on! He's a person!" she said, "I'm sure he's very nice." she assured him and walked back up to the man. "Excuse me, but do you know which direction Fairy Tail is?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, well it's just over that hill. It may be still a while walk before you get here, but you can see it clearly." he said nicely.

"Really!?" Aurea gasped happily, "Kai did you hear that!? We're almost there!"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are a couple of kids like you looking for Fairy Tail?" he asked, sitting on one knee to be at their eye level.

"We're wizards!" Aurea said happily, waving her arms through the air happily.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah." Kai said quietly, pushing Aurea's arms down slowly.

"So what's your names?" the man asked, Kai wondered why this man was asking so many questions, but Aurea didn't care.

"I'm Aurea!" she said happily.

"M' name's Kai." he said quietly.

"What's your name mister?" Aurea asked sweetly.

"Well, I'm Gildarts." the stranger said nicely.

"Nice to meet you!" Aurea said nicely, her mouth formed into a large grin on her face.

"I would take you to Fairy Tail, but I'm kind of in a rush. Have a safe journey, and I'll hopefully see you guys later!" he said, a small smile on his face as he walked away.

"Bye!" Aurea called happily waving at him while he left.

The man gave a slight wave in response.

"You really need to be more careful when you do stuff like that." Kai said after the man had left.

"Huh? Why?" Aurea asked, confused.

"Well, that man could've been dangerous, and you could've gotten hurt." he said, showing a bit of protectiveness for her.

Knowing arguing would only make him frustrated, Aurea just smiled and nodded. "Okay." she said. "Now let's get to Fairy Tail!" she said happily, starting to walk off.

"Hey, um, Aurea?" Kai asked, "Um, can we, rest for a bit?" he asked, obviously tired.

"Oh, sure! We can get to Fairy Tail tomorrow." she said calmly, caring for her tired friend.

"Thanks." Kai replied as they both sat at the base of a tree.

They both sat down, and immediately their eyes started to droop. Kai immediately dozed off, but Aurea sat there for a while. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what Fairy Tail was going to be like. And those fantasies filled her dreams as sleep took over her body. Both of the children now slept, not noticing the dark clouds that started to form a circle overhead.

~~Fairy Tail P.O.V~~

Gray and Natsu were about to have an all-out battle, again. Until Erza grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together, again. Cana was drinking, again, and Elfman was boasting about how a real man should act, again. And Lucy was just sitting at the bar, watching everyone. Yup, just another normal day at Fairy Tail.

"Master, this letter came in for you." Mirajane said as she handed Makarov a white envelope with the council seal on it.

"What's it say gramps?" Natsu asked as he walked up to the bar, a large bump on his head where Gray's skull had made contact.

_We have come to the realization that a powerful dark magic has been continually used across the land. It seems to be targeting small towns or great sources of power. All magical guilds be on the lookout for dark clouds forming into the shape of a magic circle. It destroys anything it hovers over._ The letter said, and Makarov repeated it back to them.

"Whoa, that's a little scary." Lucy squeaked.

"Clouds forming a magic circle huh?" Levi asked.

Makarov nodded.

"You mean like that!?" Gray asked, pointing off into the distance.

Everyone in the guild rushed over to look, and, sure enough, dark clouds were indeed forming a magic circle over a small area, and it was almost complete. It wasn't over the guild, but it was obviously targeting something over there, and whatever it was, probably had no idea what was happening.

"It's not targeting us." Lucy said, "So the question is…"

"What's it targeting?" Erza finished.

"Whatever it is, there're probably people there." Levi commented, "They might not even know what's happening."

"Well, if there's someone there we gotta help 'em!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the guild.

"Natsu wait!" Makarov commanded, but he had already left.

"We'll get him master." Lucy said.

"Yeah gramps, we won't let that flame-brain do anything stupid." Gray continued.

"We'll be back quickly." Erza commented before the three of them ran off to chase Natsu.

~~Aurea/Kai P.O.V~~

_Wake up. Wake up Aurea. WAKE UP!_ A voice seemed to whisper in her ear.

At the last command, Aurea's eyes shot open. She was still at the base of the tree, and nothing had happened, but something didn't seem right. Knowing this, she shook Kai's shoulder, forcefully waking him up.

"Five more minutes…" the boy groaned.

"Wake up!" Aurea yelled, causing Kai to wake up immediately.

"Hey, what's wro- wait… what is that!?" Kai asked fearfully as he pointed to the sky.

Aurea looked up, and to her dismay, right above them; was the thing that had killed her family. Even worse, it had already formed a full circle.

"_Oh no._" Aurea half-whispered.

"What? What _is it_?" Kai asked, realizing Aurea recognized it.

"That's-that's the-the thing that…" she could barely get any words out.

"Come on, say it!" Kai demanded, starting to get scared.

"That's the thing… that destroyed our towns." she said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Oh."

"A-and it's a complete circle. _It's too late to run_." she whimpered.

"Oh."

"No. Not again."

**[Listen to this while you read this next part watch?v=MuTe3X4vnzg ]**

"Oh, well, I-I guess it's goodbye then." Kai said, his head down trying to hide the tears that were leaving his eyes.

"What!?" Aurea cried.

"Say 'hi' to everyone in Fairy Tail for me." he said in a confident voice, but that was the opposite of what he was feeling. He was scared, he didn't want to die, but… he didn't want Aurea to die either.

"What are you saying!?" she asked as she realized what he was saying, "I won't let you die!" she cried, remembering her mother, and how she acted like this before she…

"You have to! You said it yourself, you don't have enough power to save more than one person!" he yelled, wishing this didn't have to happen.

"Then I'll save you!" she cried.

"No! I won't let you! Save yourself, I won't let you die for me." he said looking into her eyes. Tears now streamed from them, even though he desperately tried to keep them in.

"I can't!" she said tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Yes you can!" he yelled, grabbing onto her shoulders.

Dark magic started to fall from the clouds.

"No!" Aurea screamed hugging Kai tightly. "I can't have anyone else leave me!" she cried.

Memories flashed through her mind, of her family, of everyone she lost. Of everyone she'd loved.

She remembered her grandmother, how Grandma Selena had always told her stories of fairies and magic, of her mother when she told Aurea her grandmother was dead. She remembered how she used to play around in the fields, and all of the nice neighbors and friends in the town, and when she woke up to its ashes. She remembered the wonderful times she had, playing with her father, and how she never got to truly say goodbye. And she remembered her mother. The glowing person that took care of her from the start, the person who loved her, cared for her, and helped her when she couldn't do something on her own. She remembered when her mother had told her she was a wizard, when she had sung to her when she was scared, when she handed the golden necklace to her, and when her mother had first made eye contact with her. And she remembered her last moments with her mother, how she told her to hide, how she gave herself up… for _her,_ and how she saved her. She remembered the last few days. Finding Kai, and taking care of him. She remembered earlier that day, how they had laughed, and had fun. She remembered Kai, and saw him and her mother side by side. She didn't want what happened to her mother happen again.

"I can't let anyone else die." she whispered, tears landing onto Kai's arms as she held him.

At that moment, the dark magic fell from the clouds, but a light began to form in between Kai and Aurea. At the same pace the magic fell, light surrounded the two children, and Kai had to close his eyes so they wouldn't go blind. And as the dark magic almost met its mark, the light spread upwards, destroying any bit of dark magic that it touched.

"I WON'T let anyone else die!" she screamed. As she screamed; the light rushed upwards faster and faster, until it hit the circle of dark clouds, and destroyed it.

The light shined for a while longer, but then faded away, to reveal the two children; still standing. Kai slowly opened his eyes to see the light was gone, and Aurea was still clinging onto him, her eyes closed tightly. He looked up, and saw that the clouds were gone, and no remains were in sight.

"Aurea?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"You did it Aurea! We're okay!" he said, grabbing her shoulders.

She gave a weak smile, but then her eyes closed, and she fell. Thankfully, Kai's reflexes took over, and he caught the girl before she fell to the ground.

"Aurea? Aurea!?" he called out, but she gave no response. "Come on Aurea! D-don't joke around… stop it!" he said, as he shook her. "Wake up!"

He fell to his knees, still holding the small girl. Tears fell down his cheeks and he cradled her head.

"Please wake up… please."

**End of music**

~~Team Natsu P.O.V~~

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy yelled, but he hadn't listened to any of them for the past few minutes.

He was going to send a retort back at his team, but he stopped when a large column of light erupted from the location, and at the same time the dark magic sailed down, but it was quickly destroyed.

"What the…?" he wondered so he ran faster, desperate to know what happened.

"HE CAN RUN FASTER!?" Lucy whined when she saw Natsu dash off.

"Natsu get back here!" Erza commanded when they finally caught up with him.

Natsu just looked downwards.

"Hey flame-brain! Are you even listening?" Gray asked as he followed Natsu's eyes. "What are you-…? What the!?"

Erza and Lucy looked to where both boys were staring, and their reactions were about the same.

Just below the hill, there were two children. A boy and a girl. The girl seemed to be asleep, and the boy was on his knees, cradling the girls head. Tears slowly drifted down the boys cheeks as if he was crying.

"What are kids doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno' I say we find out." Natsu said as he started to slide down the hill, the others close behind him.

"Hey kid, what're you doin' here?" Natsu asked when they got to the two children.

The boy looked up at the four people looking at him. He looked like he was going to say something, but just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Erza asked, kneeling down to look at his face.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at her face, saying nothing. Soon, though, as if he thought he could trust Erza, he sputtered out a few words.

"O-our homes were d-d-destroyed… a-and we were g-g-goin' t-to F-fairy Tail."

_Fairy Tail? Why were they coming to the guild? _Erza wondered, but let the boy continue.

"A-a-and we got here. But th-then those c-cloud things showed up, a-a-and sh-she said that it was too late to run. S-so I t-told her t-to save her-herself, b-but she w-wouldn't. A-and she hug-ged me, th-then th-there was th-the light and… and… she saved me! But then she fell a-and now sh-she won't get up!" he cried.

"Oh no." Lucy sighed.

Erza looked at the girl, and she could see her chest rise and fall, but barely. "Come with us." she told the boy.

"What?" the boy asked.

"You're friend's okay, but we can help you. We're from Fairy Tail." She said kindly.

"Really? All of you?" he asked, like he didn't know if he could trust them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Gray asked.

"We can help." Lucy said sweetly.

"But only if you let us." Erza continued.

The boy looked down for a moment, but quickly looked back up, and nodded.

Erza smiled, and offered to carry the unconscious girl, which the boy accepted.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Gray asked.

"Oh, um, I'm Kai." The boy said quietly as if he was shy.

"Alright Kai!" Natsu yelled. "Let's get to Fairy Tail!"

~~3rd P.O.V~~

And with that, the five of them, six if you include Aurea, walked to the guild known as Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Was this a good chapter, I think it might've gone pretty quickly, but, what do I know? :P**

**Review Reply!**

**WestSpring: I'm glad you enjoyed it! They're the normal age, because x784 is 7 years after all of the dragon's disappeared, which is when the show takes place. I will always keep updating! I'm having a really fun time writing this!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I HAD TO GET TWO SHOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY THEN I WAS REALLY TIRED BECAUSE I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ENOUGH SLEEP! I ALSO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE IN THE DAY! I WAS AT A SHOWING FOR "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA" FOR LIKE 5 HOURS AND THEN I HAD TO GO TO ANOTHER ULTIMATE FRISBEE PRACTICE AND IT WENT ON LATER THEN USUAL, AND THEN I GOT OCCUPIED WITH ESATING PASTA!**

**I sorry, but I may not be able to update everyday, if that's okay with you guys.**

* * *

Two golden eyes opened to the sun glistening on top of them. Aurea slowly awoke, but only looking at the celling for a while. Though her eyes opened, her mind still seemed to be, well, fried, and it took a while before the "smoke" cleared from her mind. When that happened, she slowly sat up, noticing the dizziness that engulfed her head as she did so. She looked around at the room; she was lying on a white bed, the walls were a pale green color, and the simple feeling of a house came to her. **[It's the infirmary, sorry, but you don't really see it a lot in detail during the show.]**

Oddly enough, her body felt unstable, and she couldn't really coordinate her arms to move. She experimented for a while, and when she was sure she could at least move her legs; she slid them over the side of the bed, and shifted her body weight onto them. She gave a slight shiver as her bare feet touched the cold ground. She moved around the room, absorbing her surroundings, until she took a glance at the mirror. What she saw shocked her, and caused her to take a step back. It was her reflection, but she was covered in bandages, the only area that was spared was her feet, and her body from the neck up. She was wearing the summer dress she had on before, but it was covered in rips and… burn marks?

_Why do I look like this? What happened?_ Aurea wondered as she held her head, looking for answers.

Memories of when she was last conscious slowly came into her head and, thankfully, the first thing that came to remembrance was her and Kai, splashing around in the water. For a moment, a smile came to her face, but then, all the other memories came back. Before she knew it, tears threatened to exit her eyes, but they stayed in, as she started to worry.

_Did I do it? Where's Kai? How did I get here? I hope he's okay._ these thoughts and more rummaged inside her mind and she could barely breath. She was about to fall over, faint, or something, but then she saw the door. _I better find out where I am before I come to any assumptions._ she thought to herself as she grasped the doorknob and opened the door.

Noise burst into her ears as soon as she left the room, which caused her heart to flip over, and she was soon fallen over on the ground. Once she got used to the noise, she shakily stood up, and turned to pass a small corner. But she quickly stopped when she saw all the people that were there. They were all either talking, laughing, drinking, or... fighting. Aurea's eyes scanned the area for anything she recognized, but she found none. So, she stayed at her little corner. She wanted to ask where she was, and how she got here, but, being small for even her own age, she considered against it. Usually she was a very social person, but she had no idea where she was, and was uncertain of how to go about things. She scanned the room once more and, leaning outwards a bit, she saw a young woman cleaning cups. She looked friendly, and gentle; not having any other ideas, Aurea decided to ask her. Without leaving her small sanctuary, of course.

"E-excuse me… miss?" she asked in a quiet voice, trying to get the woman's attention.

Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone heard, for the room became quiet and Aurea, even though she was looking at the floor, could tell everyone was looking at her. Knowing there was no escaping now, she slowly stepped away from her corner, and looked up slightly. She could hear people whispering around her, but she pretended not to notice.

"_Who's that?_"

"_Hey, isn't that the little girl Erza was carrying a few days ago?_"

"_Yeah, I think so. Geez, I didn't notice how beat up she was."_

This, and other comments were whispered about the frightened girl in the doorway, but she tried to ignore this, and looked at the ground again. "Um…" she started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aurea?"

She looked up to see Kai peeking out from between two people. He pushed through them and practically glomped Aurea to the ground. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed happily as he clung to the girl's small form.

"Kai!" Aurea exclaimed as her mind comprehended the boy hugging her. "Um," she started, remembering all the people around her, "where are we?"

"Oh, you don't know yet?" Kai asked, as if she was supposed to be told.

Aurea shook her head, not caring about the dizziness that came along with her doing that.

"Well," he spread his arms out in gesture to all around him, "we're in Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed.

Aurea's eyes widened and for a moment, she just stood there, gawking in her surroundings. "Really?" she would've squealed if she didn't keep her voice to a whisper.

"You got that right kid." a man with dark blue hair commented.

After that, people all over the guild were revealing stamped symbols on them. Aurea recognized them, she knew what they were, and that caused her to smile widely and glomp Kai. "We did it! We're at Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yup!" Kai laughed.

"I just have one question:" she said, releasing Kai, "how?"

~~Mini Timeskip by RECAP~~

"…and Mirajane helped wrap you up and helped me feel at home." Kai finished.

"Wow." Aurea sighed as he finished the story. "Thanks Mira!" she smiled as she gave the woman a nickname; she couldn't really pronounce Mirajane.

"Oh it's no problem, I like helping people." The woman, now known as Mirajane, replied softly, a small smile on her face.

"I wish I could thank the others…" Aurea sighed, "Where are they anyway?"

"Natsu and the gang?" the blue haired man said.

Aurea nodded, knowing their names from Kai's description, and walked up to him.

"I think they went out on a job." the man beside him, who had light-brown hair that stuck out forward and a strange stick-like object in his mouth, said.

"Oh," she sighed, "well, if I can't talk to them. Can I talk to you?" she asked happily, her chin barely reaching the top of the table.

"Well, uh, sure." the blue-haired man replied. "I'm Macao."

"And I'm Wakaba." the other man said.

"I'm Aurea." she giggled.

~~Another Mini Timeskip by Talking With the Dudes~~

Aurea was now talking with Cana, and she was completely curious of what she was drinking.

"Whatcha' drinkin'?" she asked curiously. "Can I have some?"

Cana paused for a second to stop drinking, and she looked at the girl confused. "Um, I don't think so… you're not old enough yet." she said, not knowing what else to say.

Aurea was going to ask more questions, but the door was blown open before she could.

"TEAM NATSU IS BACK!" a voice yelled.

"Aye!" a smaller voice replied.

Curious, Aurea turned to see four people, and a flying cat, at the doorway. One was a man with pink spiky hair with a scarf that resembled scales on his shoulders. Another had, strangely, no shirt on and had dark blue, almost black hair. A blue Fairy Tail symbol rested on his chest. One of the women had cherry red hair and armor surrounded her chest. The other had bright blonde hair with blue eyes and a circle of keys rested on her belt. The cat was pale blue with a white stomach and a green cape on his back.

These were the people Kai had told her about, well, except for the cat. She knew their names and who they were, but she still shrunk down and slightly hid behind a chair. She was still registering everything that had happened before she go here, which only left the fearful and shy part of her brain without work.

"Natsu, do you always have to do that every time we get back?" the blonde, who Aurea knew as Lucy, asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hey guys! You're back!" Kai said as he waved at the group happily.

"Oh, hey Kai." Lucy replied happily.

"I want to show you guys someone!" Kai quickly said, before they could do anything else.

He ran over to Aurea's spot behind the chair, and pulled her arm, causing her to yelp as pain shocked through it. Kai didn't seem to notice, because he still pulled her over until she was right in front of the group. She looked up at them with her golden eyes, and she brought her hand out beside her in a small wave.

"Um, hi." she said in a quiet voice, slowly getting her courage back.

"This is Aurea! You know, the girl that was with me." Kai said to the group.

"Oh, so you finally woke up. I'm glad." Erza said, though no smile shown on her face.

"You're Erza, right? The woman who helped me?" Aurea asked shyly.

Erza's mouth tipped upwards a bit at that question. "Yes, but the other helped too." she replied, kneeling down to Aurea's height.

Instead of standing there, giving a slight bow and thanking the woman, Aurea did something that, well, no one in the guild expected. Taking advantage of the lack in Erza's height when she's kneeling, Aurea ran up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. Next thing everyone knew, Aurea was hugging Erza happily. Erza was extremely shocked for a moment, but after a few seconds she sighed, and hugged back.

"Thank you." she said as she clung to Erza, "All of you."

* * *

**Sorry it's not as much as I wanted to write! But I really wanted to update today, so, here it is.**

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: (may be long 'cause I replying to both reviews)**

**1) Tough and adorable, everything you need to be in life! J.K. Thanks! I'm glad you care! But don't worry, I have a lot of fun writing this! Oh yeah, and it's Ultimate Frisbee, it's actually really cool! KOOL KATS! See, I can be random too! *derp face***

**2) YAY NAKAMA! So true. Yup! Idk why I wanted to add Gildarts right then, but, pfffft my brain just does what it wants. Awwwwwww, don't feel bad! You don't need to review every single time! ^^ I don't want you to get frustrated or anything over it. X3 drown your heart in cuteness huh? Well, now I have another plan of how to torture my bros, I mean, he he he... I have no cover for that. RANDOM MOMENT THERE!**

**Just a person D: Thank you! Wellz, here it is!**

**Guest: You got it! OWO**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess I updated a little late again huh?**

**Oh well, one day isn't that bad.**

**Sorry it's kinda**** short, but I still wanted to update!**

* * *

"Well would you look at that." Wacaba said.

"Looks like Erza has a soft side after all." Macao commented.

As Aurea released her grip on the armored mage, the blue cat circled downwards and landed in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Happy!" the blue cat exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Happy!" Aurea giggled, not even caring that cats don't usually talk. "You're cute." she added, her 8 year-old qualities showing clearly.

"I like her." Happy said as he flew over Lucy and landed on her head. "Lucy, can we keep her?" he asked cutely, causing Aurea to let out a small giggle.

"Happy, that's not really our decision." Lucy said, causing Aurea to giggle more, throwing Lucy's cuteness meter off the charts. "She is cute though."

"Thank you miss." Aurea giggled.

"No problem, but you can call me Lucy. 'Miss' makes me feel old." Lucy said happily.

"That's because you _are_ old." Happy commented.

"SHUT UP CAT!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Erza looked at Aurea sternly. "It doesn't seem like you know much about this place, do you?"

Aurea shook her head.

"Then, if you don't have any parents or anything with you, how'd you know where to go?" she asked.

"Oh!" Aurea exclaimed, "With this!" she said happily as she showed off her golden necklace.

The whole guild seemed to stare in awe at the golden Fairy Tail crest at the base of it.

"W-where did you get that?" Erza asked, still staring at the necklace.

"It used to be my grandma's. She was apparently once a member of this guild." she explained, "Which reminds me, is a Mr. Makarov still in this guild?"

"Master Makarov? Why do you want to see him?" Cana asked, only to chug down another bucket of the 'mystery drink' after.

_'Master'?_ Aurea pondered why he was called that.

"He's at a meeting right now, but he should be back any minute now." Mira said.

"Cool! That means I can show you a bunch of AWESOME stuff!" Kai exclaimed happily.

He grabbed Aurea's wrist and pulled her over to the spiky pink-haired person that stood behind Lucy.

"This is Natsu! He has CRAZY AWESOME powers! He's got FIRE POWERS!" Kai exclaimed, causing a mischievous smile to appear on Natsu's face." He can control, use, and EAT FIRE! IT'S SO AWESOME!" Kai practically yelled as he flailed his arms around.

"Fire powers? Hey, does anyone have the same powers that you do?" Aurea asked, curious.

Instead of saying anything, strangely; Kai's expression turned dark, and a little surprised. Aurea looked at the group in front of her, and they looked confused. It was as if she'd just revealed something no one else knew…

"Wait, Kai can use magic?" Gray asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, that's why I invited him to come here with me." she turned to Kai, "You didn't tell them?"

"Um…no…I was gonna…um…wait for a bit." Kai stuttered, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks stained with a slight shade of pink.

"Well, you wouldn't mind showing us a bit of magic, would you?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I don't think—" Kai tried to say.

"Come on Kai! You're magic is really cool! You have to show them!" Aurea exclaimed, desperate to make this child more confident about himself.

"But…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease." Aurea begged, bringing out her giant puppy eyes of cuteness.

"Fine." Kai muttered after a long moment of silence.

"Yay!" Aurea said happily as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together.

Kai gulped slowly and searched the room for any plant life. He soon saw a small patch of grass sprouting between the floorboards, and concentrated on it. He sent magical energy out to the small plant, and closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing, but the peer pressure had seemed to cause something within his mind to appear, and his body, or magic, moved on its own. He willed a single blade of grass to twist around its brethren, and form into a thick base. Out of that base, a small head seemed to form and, as the people in the guild watched in awe, a small creature started to slither across the floor. It seemed to be a snake made out of grass, but the head was shaped more like a basilisk's would. The mini basilisk slithered across the floor, and before Kai knew it, it was slithering up his leg, and it soon perched itself on his shoulder. Feeling this, Kai snapped open his eyes and looked at his shoulder. When he saw the small serpent, he yelped in fear, and lost connection with his magic. Thus, the mini basilisk unraveled, and the limp blades of grass fell to the floor.

"I didn't know you could do _that_." Aurea sighed in awe.

"Me neither." Kai replied, as surprised as the child beside him.

"That was… amazing!" Lucy exclaimed when she finally recovered from the shock.

"It was pretty cool." Gray commented.

"IT WAS SO MANLY!" Elfman yelled, hitting his chest with his fist.

"It was truly incredible." Erza complimented, which was apparently a very rare thing.

Soon enough, a lot of the guild was fangirling over Kai's powers, and Kai was just in the midst of it. And, to be completely honest; he kind of enjoyed the attention. He is a young boy, after all. Even though the guild was as loud as ever, Erza actually had a chance to speak to Aurea, even if only they could hear.

"So, you said you invited Kai to come here with you, does that mean you can use magic too?" Erza asked.

"Oh, well, yeah." Aurea replied, "But it's not nearly as cool as Kai's." she said modestly.

"Would you mind showing me some?"

"Oh," the small girl replied, a bit surprised, "well, su—" she started to say, but the guild doors opened, and everyone froze in their tracks.

"Welcome back Master." Mira said in her usual soft voice.

"Ah, Master Makarov, you're back." Erza commented.

_There it is again…'Master'. What does that mean?_ Aurea pondered as she heard footsteps walking through the crowd of people. Sadly, being as short as she was, she couldn't see anything but a large shadow moving across the floor. She jumped and moved around desperately, but, sadly, no one noticed her struggles and she didn't see anything. Frustrated, she tried to maneuver her way through the guild members' legs and hopefully see this 'Master Makarov'.

"Did you have a good time at the meeting?" Mira asked as the shadow lowered, as if the man had just sat down.

The man apparently said something, but Aurea couldn't understand a word. After that, as if nothing had happened, the guild just resumed everything that it was doing, and, in the midst of the frantic area; Aurea was forced out of the crowd, and she fell face-first to the ground. When she sat back up, she was in front of the bar and someone seemed to be sitting on the counter.

"Oh, Aurea, there you are! This is Master Makarov." she said, gesturing to the person sitting on the counter.

As she stood up, she saw that it was actually a very small man with white hair that stuck out on the sides of his head, the top was bald. He had a mustache, and he seemed to be wearing a white coat. **[Sorry, for some reason I couldn't seem to think of a good description for him.]** So this was Master Makarov.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: OH NO! THE CUTE FACE! IT'S TOO MUCH! Must..update...story.**

**PandaDerPepper: Yeah... my brother once literally ran out of the doctors office room because he was afraid to get the shot. People had to hold him down. The bad thing is; he's older than me. Hmm, death from cuteness... that's how I want to die!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Yay I'm not late!**

**But now it's even harder to update this quickly, because I'm not going to be able to update late at night. Oh well, I'll think of something. I can start trying to write more during the day I guess.**

**Sorry, but this one may be even shorter than the last. Both of these put together were supposed to be one chapter so... yeah.**

* * *

"Aurea?" the man asked as he looked down at the small girl. "Ah, so you're the girl Erza brought in. Glad you're awake." he said.

"A-are you, Mr. Makarov?" Aurea asked shyly, not able to gain more than her nose over the counter.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." the man replied, a toothy grin appearing on his face. **[Sorry if he ever seems too OOC, I'm having trouble creating his personality.]**

"Um, may I speak with you?" she asked.

"You are right now, but go on." Makarov replied.

Not wanting to have to look upwards like this, Aurea tried to pull herself up onto the counter. Sadly, the first time she failed, and landed on her bottom after the attempt. She simply didn't have that brute strength, so, she decided to try to use her cleverness instead. She looked around, and finally recognized the chair beside her. There was a piece of wood in-between each of the legs, which could easily be used as a ladder, and that's exactly what Aurea used it as. She climbed up to the top of the chair, and could now, fairly easily, reach the counter. With that advantage; Aurea grabbed the base of the counter, and leapt up onto it. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on the table. She looked beside her to see the man was, yes a little taller, but not by much.

"You've been in Fairy Tail for a long time, right? Aurea asked, thinking this was a good place to start.

"Well, yes, but if you're implying that I'm old—" he stated.

"What? No! Not at all!" she tried to explain, causing the man to chuckle slightly. "I mean, since you've been here for a while, did you, um, know anyone named Selena?" she asked quietly; she thought that if she tried to speak any louder; she wouldn't be able to.

"Hm, let me think…" he said, "Yes, I believe I did. She was a lovely young lady. It was a shame when she left the guild." he finally said.

His voice was even, as if that was just a normal statement, but what couldn't be seen or heard; was the pang of sadness that hit the poor guild master as he remembered the young woman who once lived in the guild with him. The young woman that left the guild late at night, and never returned. The young woman, that took half of his heart when she left.

"Oh, so you were good friends?" Aurea asked, completely oblivious to the sadness that hovered around Makarov.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Well, I don't know how to say this…but" her voice faltered, and she took her golden necklace off and looked down at it, concentrating on her last item of remembrance to her late grandmother, "sh-she's…dead."

"What!?" Makarov gasped, which Aurea noted.

"Yeah, um, I think it was a few days ago… unless I was asleep for a few days…" Aurea said as she tried to calculate how long it had been since she got the letter, "I'm not really sure."

They were both very silent for a while. None of them spoke a word. The only noise, and a loud one at that, was the guild doing, well, whatever the guild does. It would've been a little annoying, but Aurea's ears seemed to have tuned it all out, and only muffled sounds entered her brain.

"How?" Makarov said after about five minutes.

"What?"

"How? How did she die." the man repeated.

"Oh." Aurea sighed, she wanted to tell him that she died peacefully. Maybe of old age, like she was asleep. But Aurea didn't want to lie, this man obviously knew her grandmother, and he deserved to know what happened to her. "The clouds took her." she finally said, gaining a questioning look from Makarov.

"Clouds?"

Aurea nodded, "They're dark, not good. They took her away," she said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she could barely help herself, "they took everyone, everything away. They took my home, my whole town, and my family…" she said, a single tear falling down her cheek, "and they took my grandma… Grandma Selena." Her hands clenched on her knees, and her bangs covered her eyes as her head drooped down. But that couldn't hide the single tear that fell on her hand.

Makarov was about to say something, but the little girl spoke again.

"They tried to take me too, and my friend. But they didn't," she said, a smile crept up her lips at the thought, "I didn't let them."

"You're Selena's granddaughter?" Makarov asked, when the tears dried from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, but I was adopted. My mom too." she said, "I don't have a grandpa 'cause grandma Selena never married. She said she couldn't…" she looked at the old man sitting next to her, "she said that a young man in Fairy Tail stole half of her heart."

Makarov's eyes widened a bit at this, but Aurea continued.

"And she said his name was Makarov." she said as she looked off into the distance.

"Master, what's wrong?" Mira suddenly asked.

**[You can imagine any music you want for this part, because I can't choose one that fits perfectly with this part. Almost all of them do.]**

Aurea looked over at the man, to see tears sliding down his cheeks. The man's face was now struggling to stay normal, but it was failing, and filling with emotion. Though, Aurea only noticed the tears. She was tired of tears, of people crying. She _hated_ it when people cried. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it." she told the Makarov sternly.

He looked up, but sear still slid down his cheeks.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Aurea yelled, standing up.

Unfortunately, about the whole guild heard and were now turned towards the small girl. But she either didn't notice, or didn't care. There was a strange glint in her golden eyes, that had a mix of leadership, and care contained in it.

"If I knew my grandma at all, she didn't like it when anyone cried, and neither do I!" she yelled. "And if she's watching us, and I know she is, it would break her heart to see you cry over her! So stop crying and let her be happy!" she yelled at the old man. "Because she's not gone, she's just invisible! She's still watching us, and she still remembers! She still loves!" as she yelled, a golden glow surrounded her, like when she was trapped under the clouds with Kai. "AND IT IS WITH THAT LOVE THAT SHE LIVES ON! BUT THAT CAN ONLY WORK IF WE CARRY THAT LOVE FOR HER!" the glow grew brighter and brighter as Aurea continued, it seemed to glow brightest at her chest, and at the object she held in her hands. "I KNOW YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT AND SHE DID TOO! SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! BECAUSE YOU ARE THE FAMMILY SHE ONCE HAD, AND I WON'T LET IT BECOME BROKEN LIKE HER OTHER ONE!"

As she yelled this, she thrust the object into the air, holding it by the string, and letting the Fairy Tail symbol dangle beneath it, glowing like a beacon. The light grew brighter and brighter, and soon enough the whole building was encased in light. It was just like before, but this time, when the light went out; Aurea didn't fall. She stood there, strong, and she looked at the now not-crying-but-kinda-shocked Makarov.

"So don't you cry, and I won't either." she said sternly, not noticing the strands of hair on her bangs that now turned bright blonde.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: Yup, that's basically all you need to say to summarize that chapter. Hmmm, I wonder if I should try the giant puppy eyes of cuteness on other people... how do you think that'll turn out? X3**

**fanficFreakShingeki: XD lolz, power pown. I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uuuugh, I'm late _again_!**

**Sorry 'bout that, but I did make the chapter loonger than the last ones!**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

When all of her rage/sympathy/mojo/I don't even know ran out, she sat back down and let out a sigh. When she tilted her head back up, she noticed everyone's shocked, scared, and just plain freaked-out faces. She looked around, but soon discovered they were all looking at her. Beginning to feel self-conscious, she tried to think of what she did so, well, strange.

"I yelled didn't I?" she finally asked. "Sorry, I guess I got a little too into the moment." she said with an innocent smile.

Everyone just stayed silent and started.

"What? D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry for yelling…" Aurea questioned. She actually had NO IDEA what she had just did, well, except that she yelled.

When no one responded, she bit her lip lightly and looked down at her hands. She started to swing her legs, like any confused child would, and waited for _someone_ to speak. Sadly, no one did. She looked behind her and saw Mira's usual smiling face as she cleaned a cup. She seemed to be the only one _not_ in shock.

"Mira, do you know what I did so wrong?" Aurea asked; desperate for some answer.

"Why do you keep asking that!? Do you even know what you just did?" Kai asked, his head finally clear.

"Um….No…?" the small girl replied uncertainly. "I guess that's why I've been asking."

"Well, um, you know how I told you about how you stopped those cloud-things?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but you didn't really explain it…" she said, "You just said I made them disappear."

"Oh, yeah, um… well, that's not _exactly _what happened."

As Kai explained everything, Aurea's eyes widened in wonder. She was amazed, but also a bit confused. How did she not know she could do this earlier, and why couldn't she do that when her family needed help? Questions like these bounced through her head, but she tried to ignore them. She wasn't going to fret about that, there was nothing she could do about it.

"—and you kinda did the same thing right now." he finished.

"Oh, wow." was all the small girl could say.

"Oh, and there's one more thing…" Lucy said, obviously out of shock like everyone else.

"What?"

"Just, um, look at your hair." she stuttered.

"What!? What's wrong with my hair!?" Aurea asked, hastily looking at her ponytail. When she finally reached the very right side of her bangs, she pulled the so she could see them, and when she noticed the different color—she kind of freaked out. "What!?" she shrieked, "How did this happen!?"

"I have no idea." Happy said, sounding quite cheerful, "But look on the bright side," he flew over and landed on her head, "it looks kinda cool."

"Yeah, I guess so." Aurea giggled.

"Well, I suppose you don't have to show me your powers now." Erza commented, causing Aurea to giggle again.

"I guess not. But I don't usually do that." she claimed, before remembering the man beside her. "Oh, Mr. Makarov, sorry for yelling. You okay?" she asked innocently.

"I'm quite alright child. It wasn't the first time I've been yelled at, and it certainly won't be the last." he said, as if what happened just before was just a simple misunderstanding.

"Oh yeah, also, I was meaning to ask you; why do people keep calling you 'master'?" she said, very curious to know the answer.

"Hm? Oh, well, that's because I'm the guild master." he replied simply.

Aurea's jaw dropped in shock. "No way. Really?" she asked, just to make sure he wasn't joking.

The old man just nodded.

"OHMYGOSHTHATISSOFREAKIINGAWESOMEICAN'TBELIEVEIACTUALLYTALKEDTOAGUILDMASTEROMGOMGOMG!" she fangirled with her arms flailing and her eyes shut tightly in excitement. Sadly, she fangirled so much that she fell backwards, off of the counter, and landed head-first onto the bar floor.

"Whoa kid! You okay?" Gray asked as he looked over the counter at the girl who was now sitting upside-down on the floor.

"Oops," she giggled as she started to stand back up, "I got a little over-excited."

She reached up and grabbed the top of the counter, but there were no chairs here, so her efforts were futile and she landed back on the floor.

"Um, may I please have some help?" Aurea asked cutely when she discovered there was no way she was going to get up there without some assistance.

"Here you go." Mira said as she wrapped her hands around Aurea's waist and lifted her up to the top of the counter.

"Thanks Mira!" Aurea said happily as she was set back on the counter.

Mira smiled lightly in response.

Aurea picked up the golden necklace she had dropped on the table and watched the light reflect off of it. It made her happy, watching the light, she didn't know why, but watching the glow emit from the necklace gave her a sense of comfort; as if she was sitting with her grandmother once again. Listening to one of those extravagant stories she would tell about her past. It sounds boring, but Aurea held onto each and every word that was said, as if they were important, and she still remembered some of the stories after everything that had happened. She looked at Makarov, and remembered how he'd cried, and how he had been very close to her grandmother. Without thinking, she held out the golden necklace towards the old man.

"Here, you should have this." she said as she placed the necklace in the man's up-turned hands.

He just shook his head, "No child, keep it."

"But—"

"She meant for you to have it, and it only makes sense that you should keep it." he interrupted.

Aurea knew there was no sense in arguing, so she smiled lightly and kissed the old man on the cheek. Shocking almost everyone in the guild, again, and even shocking Makarov. "Thank you." she sai, and hopped off of the counter. **[I just put in in there kuz it's cuute!]**

With that, everyone basically went straight back to what they were doing before. They all acted like this was all completely normal, but each and every one of them had a strange sense of confusion that lingered in the back of their minds.

**[Tiny spoiler if you haven't seen at least to episode 95]**

"So, you're not actually a cat?" Aurea asked as Happy explained about the guild's adventure in Edolas.

"Nope! I'm an Exceed. That's how I have," he made his white wings appear on his back, "these babies!" he said as he flew around Aurea's head, causing her to giggle happily.

"Hey, Aurea, can I talk to you, alone, really quickly?" Kai asked as he walked behind the giddy child.

"Oh, sure!" she replied as she stood up, "I'll be right back!" she called back to the others as Kai dragged her around the corner. "So, what's up?" she asked after they were around the corner.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kai asked, earning a confused expression from Aurea. "I mean, we've gotten to Fairy Tail, well, now what? Where are we gonna stay, how are we gonna eat? What are we gonna do now?" he explained.

"Oh," Aurea sighed when she understood, "I don't really know… my mom said we'd be safe if we came here, but that's about it…" she realized, "and I don't want to concern anyone with our problems." She finished.

"Yeah, me neither… that's why I wanted to speak private—" he started.

"Well, how 'bout you stay here with us?" a familiar voice interrupted.

The two children turned around quickly to see Lucy along with Erza, Levi, Happy and Grey behind her. **[I just randomly slapped together a group of people.]**

"I mean, you guys _are _wizards right? And you may be young, but Fairy Tail's used to stuff like that." Lucy continued, as she was the person who spoke before.

"Sure we'd have to get it confirmed with gramps first, but I don't think he'll be so against it." Gray commented.

"Really!?" Aurea asked excitedly, thankful everyone here was so welcoming to her and her friend.

Erza nodded, "We'd be honored to have you as part of our guild." She said shocking many people, yet again.

A wide smile on her face, Aurea looked over to her friend Kai to see he was smiling in excitement as well. And with that, they walked over to Master Makarov.

~~Mini Timeskip Because I'm Lazy!~~

The group had just, very easily, convinced Master Makarov to let the two young mages join the Fairy Tail guild! Aurea waited excitedly as Mira brought the stamps over to her and Kai.

"So, where do you want it?" Mira asked as she walked up to Aurea.

Aurea thought for a moment, but soon came up with the best spot she could think of. "Right here please." she said happily as she pointed to the side of her neck, right until it hit where her collarbone connected with her shoulder. **[Don't ask me why, I just always imagined mine would be there, so, why not hers?]**

Mira just nodded, that light smile still on her face, and placed the symbol in the requested location. Soon enough, a golden Fairy Tail symbol rested on Aurea's neck, and she beamed with happiness. She looked over to Kai, who had gotten a silver one on the back of his upper arm, barely connecting to his elbow. **[That time just chose a random spot, and the color, well, you may understand later.]** She smiled at him, and he smiled back, adding a double thumbs-up to his toothy grin.

"Well, now you both are officially members of Fairy Tail!" Mira said happily.

This just caused the two children to jump to their feet and smile even wider, if that was even possible.

"And you guys can stay at my place if you want, it is getting pretty late." Lucy offered nicely.

"Really!?" Kai exclaimed, now just as excited as Aurea.

"But, we don't want to cause any trouble." Aurea said, being the polite little girl she was.

"Oh, it's no problem. Come on!" she said, waving them over as she started to leave the guild for the night.

The two children just looked at each other, shrugged, and ran after Lucy happily. As they were about to exit the guild hall, Aurea turned around quickly and waved.

"Bye everyone! We'll see you guys tomorrow!" she said happily.

And, fortunately, the guild waved back as the doors closed behind the small group. The moon was out, and small stars dotted the sky as they walked to Lucy's apartment. _'I'm actually a member of Fairy Tail!'_ Aurea squealed in her mind as they walked. She looked at Kai, and grasped his hand, smiling, he held hers back as they followed the blonde. As they walked, both of the children's symbols reflected the moon's light at the same time, causing a bar of light to shine across both of them.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**fanficFreakShingeki: Well tank you, shame I couldn't do the same for this one...**

**PandaDerPepper: Yup! Small derp moment right there, but, yup! I'm going to try to do that next chapter! Thank you for the idea! ^^**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little ting before I start this:**

**Thank you so much for everyone who even clicked on this story! THANK YOU FOR OVER 1,500 VIEWS! I nevah thought I'd get that many on a single story! ^^**

**Back to they story!:**

**I'm SO SOWY I SO LATE AGAIN!**

**Well, none-the-less, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Lucy said as she opened the door to her apartment, "Welcome to _Casa de Lucy_!"

"Wow!" both of the children gasped as they saw the inside. They knew it was an apartment, but it almost seemed like a complete house to them.

"Well, make yourselves at home." Lucy declared as she walked inside, the two children following close behind.

"It's so cool!" Aurea exclaimed as she ran around the apartment, observing everything, "It's so big!"

"Yup, and at only 70,000 jewels a month, it's pretty cheap!" Lucy replied happily.

"70,000?!"Kai asked, not used to hearing about anything of that price. "Wow, that's expensive."

"No, not really; you should see how much the places at the Fairy Tail guild cost." she replied, reassuring the young boy.

"Oh."

"Hey! Since we're staying with you; maybe sometime we can help pay for the rent!" Aurea suggested happily.

"Oh, no, that's okay; I'm doing fine paying it off, it's okay." Lucy claimed.

"Well, I still wanna help in any way possible!" she replied, using, again, another abordsible face.

"Yeah, well that's going to have to wait until tomorrow, because it's pretty late and you guys are, what, 9? 10 years old?" she asked.

"I'm eight!" Aurea replied, jumping for no apparent reason, then landing on her face on the floor right after.

"I'm nine." Kai said as he watched Aurea face-plant the ground, only to get right back up; smiling widely.

"Okay, well that sill means you have to get to sleep." Lucy said as she searched around the apartment for extra blankets. Sadly, when she did find them; she noticed one flaw in her apartment. "Um, guys, sorry about this, but I only have one bed. I have a couch too, but it's only big enough for about," she looked at the small couch, "one of you guys." she finished.

"Oh, well—" Kai started, but was quickly interrupted by a cheerful voice beside him.

"That's okay! Kai can have the couch, I'll just sleep on the ground." Aurea said, her smile never faltering.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, before the surprised young boy could say a word.

"Yup! I don't mind, and besides," Aurea said before she leapt forward and slid on her stomach on the ground before twisting onto her back and laying there happily, her hands behind her head, "your carpet is REALLY comfortable!" she giggled, rolling around.

"Well okay then!" Lucy said, "I'm going to get you some extra pillows, okay?" she said as she walked away from the giggling child.

Kai just stood there, staring in confusion at the girl in front of him. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, it was just so… strange. Usually people who had just lost, well, everything, would sulk for weeks, months or maybe even years! But this girl, seemed to have no sorrow, no regrets. It was strange, yet oddly cute, and the sight made a smile to slightly appear on Kai's face.

As Aurea rolled around, Lucy came back and helped the two children set up their sleeping areas. Once everything was set up, Lucy directed both of the children into their makeshift beds and demanded they sleep. Saying that they were young and needed sleep 'blah, blah, blah', etc.

"Well, night you guys!" Lucy said as she started to walk to her own room.

"good-night Lucy!" the two children responded simultaneously.

Aurea then snuggled up in her makeshift floor-bed, actually comfortable. Her eyes drooped deeply, and she noticed how tired she actually was. She let out a small yawn, and snuggled her head into her pillow, her hands under it. As her eyes closed, and she was about to fall into the pleasant bliss of slumber, she heard a small voice say her name.

"Aurea?" Kai whispered, unsure if she was awake or not.

"Yeah?" she replied, rolling over to face him.

"I just wanted to say, um, thanks… for the couch I mean." he said quietly.

"Huh? Oh, it's no big deal," she shrugged, "besides, I told you; this carpet _is_ really comfy!" she giggled before her eyes started to droop once more.

"Well, I'm glad you're comfortable, but if you need anything—" Kai started as he looked down at Aurea.

But he stopped, when he saw the little girl fast asleep already. She looked peaceful snuggled up in the soft blanket, a pillow softly cradling her small head. That one area of bright blond hair rested over her right eye as she breathed in a deep rhythm. Smiling softly, he too snuggled into his own blanket, the plush of the couch resembling his old bed in his village. A small tear threatened to drip down his cheek as he remembered the burning ashes of his home. But that didn't stop him from slowly drifting off to sleep a moment later.

~~Timeskip to MORNING!~~

Aurea opened her eyes to the sun's light just starting to sail over the horizon. She looked over to her side, and saw that Kai was still asleep on the couch, a small bit of drool hanging out of his mouth. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, and eventually stood up. She checked Lucy's room, and saw that she was still asleep too. Just as Aurea decided she might try to get some more sleep as well; her stomach growled out in hunger, and she immediately changed her mind. She didn't want to wake anyone up, but her hunger soon became overwhelming. She couldn't even recall how long it was since she last ate anything. Her last meal was a bit of that burnt bread, if you can even call that a meal. So, she wandered around the house until she found the kitchen.

_I can make breakfast for everyone!_ Aurea thought excitedly as she reached for the refrigerator door. But before she opened it, she realized something; she didn't know how to cook. Her parents had never let her even near the stove, unless she was watching them, and even that was rare. She only knew how to make one thing; and it was made the day her family was taken away. Even with that knowledge, no tears came to Aurea's eyes, and her heart did not sink. She enjoyed the time she had spent making, and serving, this simple breakfast, and it was one of the happiest moments of her life. Knowing this, she felt no sorrow, but was curious if Lucy owned to right ingredients to create the delicious breakfast. After searching through Lucy's pantry and fridge; Aurea found every ingredient needed and, with a large grin on her face, she got to work.

~~Timeskip by Breakfast is ready!~~

Kai opened a single, blue eye as he was lifted from his slumber. His mind was foggy for a moment, so when he looked around; it took a few seconds to remember where he was. When his mind was fully registered; he placed his feet on the ground, and looked down. It was then when he realized his friend wasn't there. His head darted around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Aurea, but even when a figure walked into the room; it wasn't his friend, but Lucy. She was still in her sleepwear and she still seemed a bit tired. She stretched and yawned, tilting her head to one side, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the boy sitting on the couch.

"Oh, good morning Kai. Sleep well?" she asked when she noticed he was awake. "Also, what's that smell?" she suddenly asked.

Sitting up straighter, Kai too, realized he scent coming from the other room. It actually smelled, good. Being the child he is, he stood up and let curiosity fill his brain as he walked towards the aroma. As he turned the corner, he saw the source of the scent, but was even more surprised when he saw the girl placing down plates beside it. Aurea was there, wearing an apron that was obviously Lucy's due to the largeness of it on the young girl and a towel that laid on top of her head, and looped under the back of her head, leaving a tail that covered the beginning of her ponytail. She had a few patches of flour here and there, and a small speck of batter rested on her rosy cheek. She was placing plates down on the table, climbing on each chair, which was only three, to get a good reach. In the center of the table, was a plate covered in golden pancakes, not burnt, nor undercooked, but they looked delicious. As Aurea set down the last place, her eye caught sight of the two people wandering into the kitchen and she immediately turned to look at them, with a large smile on her face.

"Hey guys! You're just in time! I made breakfast!" she exclaimed happily, gesturing to the plate o pancakes beside her.

"Aurea? You mad all this!?" Lucy gawked, seeing the miniature mountain of pancakes.

"Yup! Sorry, but I had to use some of your cooking supplies, I hope you don't mind." Aurea explained.

"No, no… it's fine." Lucy replied, obviously still a little surprised.

"Well, come on then! Sit down, you'll get no food by just standing there." Aurea giggled as she held her hands to her hips like an impatient mother.

"You heard her! Come on Lucy!" Kai laughed as he grabbed onto Lucy's hand and dragged her towards the table, a large smile plastered on his face.

The two, more like just Kai, swiftly went to the table and started stacking their plates with the home-made pancakes. Just when he sat down, Kai placed a piece of pancake into his mouth and almost drooled at the flavor. It was actually REALLY good! He hadn't expected this, he had only rushed over because he was hungry, but then again, he was always hungry. After tasting this first bite, Kai quickly ate more and more, smiling happily why he did it. Lucy was a bit more polite, actually cutting her food and eating it, and Aurea just sat here; watching the two.

"So, do you like them?" she eventually asked.

"Mhm!" Kai exclaimed, a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, it's really good! I didn't know you could cook." Lucy complimented.

"Aw, thanks! But this is the only thing I know how to make… my parents were a _little_ over-protective when it came to the stove." Aurea replied.

"Well it's still delicious!" Kai exclaimed, resulting in a giggle from both of the girls.

Once everyone was done eating, the dishes were stashed away in the sink and everything was cleaned up. The sun had risen over the plain, and it was high in the sky. Aurea grabbed Lucy's wrist and Kai's hand, not able to wait for later that day. Right after Lucy opened the door to her apartment; Aurea pulled all of them through the doorway and starting running towards the special building in the distance. She was ready for a day in the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: Yup! Sorry ,I didn't have time to write your idea into _this_ chapter, but it will be in the next! Hopefully. I'm glad it was cute! I like making things cute ^^!**

**Featherleap: Yup! Well, _Grazie!_ I'm glad you like it! XD that last part made my day! I'm not even kidding! X3**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I suck, don't I? ;-;**

**I sorry I was so delayed on updating! AGAIN!**

**And it's short too :(, I would've written mo, but I noticed that I didn't have a lot of time to.**

**The reasons for updating late are: 1)School started! and I already have gotten tons of home work. 2) My B-day was on Sunday, so I was just lazy that day.**

**That's it.**

**Well, enough chit-chatter...**

**Let's read!**

* * *

Aurea practically pulled the two people behind her through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild, laughing constantly. For some reason, she couldn't wait to get back to the building she had woken up in only a day earlier. Maybe it wasn't the building, but the people she had instantly grown a liking to. Or maybe it was just the bright vibes that erupted from the happy area. Though the reason was unknown to her, that didn't stop her from wanting more than anything to get back to that wonderful place. So, naturally, right when she got through the doors; she let go of her two "passengers" and ran around the room like a complete maniac. When she reached the bar, she leapt up to the counter, latching on with only her arms, her legs dangling under her, and smiled widely.

"Morning Mira!" she greeted happily when she saw the sweet woman.

"Oh, good morning Aurea. You're here early." Mira replied.

"Yup!" Aurea giggled before releasing the counter and falling to the ground.

After this, she went around greeting everyone that she passed happily, and always getting a joyful response back. Lucy and Kai had now settled down at a table, not surprisingly, talking to Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. Aurea had come to understand that the five of them, excluding Kai, created "Team Natsu". She didn't know what they did, nor what anyone really did at this guild, but she intended to find out today. After greeting everyone in the room, she walked over to the table and tugged on Lucy's sleeve.

"Hm?" Lucy asked as she turned around, "Oh, hey Aurea, what's wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about wha—" she started to reply, but was stopped by the guild doors bursting open.

When she quickly turned around she saw two people, along with two cats, walk through the door. The first was a muscular man with long, black hair that spiked, but not as much as Natsu's. He had tan skin with what seemed to be metal bolts lined up in random areas. He wore a black, or very dark blue, cloak with what seemed to be feathers lining one of the sleeveless shoulders. The other shoulder held a black Fairy Tail stamp. The cat beside him was a black cat with a white patch on his mouth and on the bottom of his paws, he wore dark-green pants and he had round ears that oddly resembled a panther's. The second person was a small girl who Aurea thought to be at least 12 years old (sorry, that's always thought her age was) with dark blue hair that was tied up in two pigtails. Her eyes were a deep brown and she wore an orange-yellow dress. She also had a Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder like the man's. The cat beside her was completely white with a red dress on, her eyes the same color as the girl's.

"Well that was a fun job." the girl said quietly.

"It sure was, interesting." the black cat commented.

Curious about these new people, Aurea forgot about her question and all her attention was on the four people, yes including the cats, that just came through the door. She now knew where she was, and that everyone here was totally nice, so she wasn't as shy as she was when she first awoke in Fairy Tail. It was actually quite the opposite, she was totally curious now, and didn't wait a single second to meet the strange people. Surprisingly, she ran up the tallest, and frankly scariest, person who walked through the door. She ran up to the black-haired man and tugged slightly tugged the bottom of his coat.

"Excuse me, sir, who are you?" she asked, getting the man's attention.

"Who's askin'?" the man replied, sounding quite grumpy.

"Oh, I'm Aurea!" she replied happily, gripping the skirt of her summer dress in anticipation, "So what's your name?"

"I still don't know why I should tell some kid like you." he said grumpily, causing Aurea's expression to fall.

Before she could say anything back, a sweet voice spoke to her nicely.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Wendy, I haven't seen you around before!" the blue-haired girl named Wendy exclaimed nicely.

Hearing the girl's nice voice caused Aurea's expression to turn bright and sunny once more and caused her to direct her golden eyes towards Wendy. "Hi Wendy!" she exclaimed, "I just woke up here yesterday, and now I'm part of your guild!" she continued, pointing to the golden symbol on her neck.

"Hey, I've never met you two either. Where've you guys been for the last few days?" Kai asked, walking up to the two people. "M' name's Kai, by the way." he finished.

"Oh, well Gajeel and I were just on a job for about a week. I'm guessing you joined the guild too?" she replied, informing the two children that the man's name is Gajeel.

"Yup!" Kai replied happily, showing off his silver Fairy Tail symbol.

"So you're name's Gajeel?" Aurea asked the man Wendy called Gajeel, "Well nice to meet you Mr. Gajeel!" she exclaimed, but got no response from the dark-haired man. Her expression fell, but it soon switched to an expression of determination. He seemed so, well, dark. Like there was a literal cloud raining on his head, and Aurea did not like it. So, being the adorable child she was, she figured that the only way to get him out of this depressed mood; was to destroy that little cloud over his head. To do this, she giggled slightly and held onto her hand like it was some sort of weapon, she then pointed her index finger right over Gajeel's head and sent two tiny sparks of light to that location, adding her own little _pew, pew_ effects when she did it. The sparks sailed over Gajeel's head and 'exploded', turning into two tiny little fireworks. "Now you don't have to be grumpy Mr. Gajeel! I got rid of the cloud!" Aurea childishly exclaimed, but completely believing ever word she said.

"What the—" Gajeel replied, confused.

"Wow! Is that your power, it's pretty cool." Wendy exclaimed before Gajeel could say anything _bad_ around the young children.

"Thanks!" Aurea giggled, "So what's your power?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, well, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer and—" Wendy started.

"'Dragon Slayer'!? Why would you wanna slay dragons!?" Aurea suddenly cried out, hugging herself, "Sorry, but that's evil." She said sadly, sitting down on the floor and hugging her knees, her eyes wide open as she started to rock back and forth.

Kai looked at her, slightly worried. The young girl's attitude just switched from happy and cheerful to well, a feeling of pure fright and… regret? Yes, that seemed to be it. He saw it in her eyes; he saw that feeling, regret, plenty of times in the last week, mainly mirrored on his own face. He started to reach down, to comfort the child, but was stopped by the frantic explanations told by Wendy.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's just a name! I'd never actually hurt a dragon, I mean, I was practically raised by one! I mean, my main powers are healing and supporting others! Don't be scared, or sad, it's just a name!" she explained, waving her hands in front of her, a visual sweat-drop appearing on the side of her face.

"Yeah kid, don't freak out. I've never killed a dragon in my life, and I don't plan to." Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah, we've just got the power to do that, I doubt any of us you _actually_ kill a dragon." Natsu said from the table that held Team Natsu.

"Oh! Okay then!" Aurea replied, jumping up, now just as cheerful as before. "So, you're a dragon slayer too, huh Mr. Gajeel? What type?" she asked, glad to have gotten a partial answer to her earlier question.

Gajeel sighed, this girl was persistent. "There's just no way of shaking you, is there?" he muttered, not expecting anyone else to hear.

"Nope!" Aurea exclaimed happily, obviously she heard him.

"If you must know, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel grumbled, not adding a single detail.

"Iron!?" Aurea exclaimed, more than just excited, "I've never even heard of that! Can you show me some of your skills!? Please!" Aurea asked frantically, her mind bouncing all over the place with excitement.

"I don't see why I should show a pipsqueak like yo—" Gajeel started, dissing Aurea again.

"PWEASE!" she begged setting her giant puppy eyes of cuteness to full-cuteness-power!

Gajeel just stood there, it looked like he was annoyed, but really he was trying to keep his composure. It was just…too…cute. His face started to twitch and his lip seemed to struggle to stay in a straight line. Soon enough, his whole body was shaking as he tried not to flip-out with cuteness overload, he hoped the girl would just give up, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Fine." he finally grumbled, on the verge of exploding.

"YAY!" Aurea exclaimed, releasing Gajeel from her attack. "Oh, and what are your names?" she asked the two cats.

"Hello, my name is Carla." the white cat greeted.

"And I'm Pantherlily." the black one (I'm not racist! ;o;) said soon after.

"So…. Are you guys exceeds too? Like Happy?" she inquired.

They both nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both!" Aurea exclaimed, before running up to the table that held Team Natsu, Kai following close behind. She stood on her tip-toes and placed her chin on the table cutely. "Hey, since Gajeel's showing me his magic skills, can you guys show me yours!? Heck, I don't even know what powers some of you have." she asked cutely, gaining the result of everyone saying 'yes'.

"YAY!" she exclaimed while running towards the guild doors. "Come on, let's do it outside so nobody breaks anything!" she suggested happily, grabbing Kai's arm with one hand and Gajeel's, well, half of his; her hands weren't big enough to fit around his whole arm.

With that, she drag the two boys out of the guild hall, the rest of the group following close behind.

This should be fun.

* * *

**PandaDerPepper: Yup! I mean, well, I like sleeping on the floor, but I am partially insane so... yeah, I can't make it without the mix either XD. Wow, yet another wonderful idea. Thank you. I will put that in sometime! Just for the heck of it! X3**

**Featherleap: Yup! X3 sure! I just need to find a good time to put it in the stowy!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente!**

**Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry! ****Sorry!**

**************I suck at updating!**

**************I'm still stuffed with school work, and now I'm sick and have to take 10 pills a day!**

**************But, I didz it!**

* * *

Aurea let the two 'men' out of her grasp when they got a 'safe' distance away from the guild.

"Okay! Mr. Gajeel, since I asked you first, you'll go first!" Aurea exclaimed happily and she stepped back and plopped herself onto the ground, pulling Kai with her.

"Whatever, kid." Mr. Gajeel replied, and made a totally badath battle stance.

The two children watched in awe as Gajeel's hand turned into a FREAKIN' METAL SAW! He jumped up and launched himself towards a tree and sliced it in half with one swift slice. Kai and Aurea replied to this by clapping at this performance. Gajeel turned and smirked at the two, saying that he wasn't done yet, and jumped in the air, again. As he neared the ground, his hand turned into a metal pole and slammed into the ground, causing cracks to spread around the location and a giant hole to appear below him. Aurea and Kai cheered as if they were watching a Pro-wrestling game as the waved their fists in the air happily. Gajeel smirked again as he pulled his metal hand out of the ground, the momentum caused his arm to swing out behind him a bit, and it was just enough to hit Natsu in the face.

Of course.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!? YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Natsu exclaimed launching up from the ground, flames spewing from his mouth.

"YEAH? SO WHAT IF I DID!?" Gajeel replied angrily, ramming his head against his pink haired….rival?

Next thing everyone knew, the two were in a gigantic battle with Natsu yelling things like, 'fire dragon's iron fist!' or 'fire dragon roar!'. Gajeel yelled out random things like this too, but the 'fire' was replaced with 'iron'. Everyone just sat there, watching the two battle it out. Kai was freaking out a little as a large rock almost landed on him, and Aurea just stood there. Poker-faced.

"Do they do this a lot?" she asked Team Natsu.

They all nodded in response.

"Ah, okay then…Erza! Can you show me your powers!" she asked happily, and the red-haired warrior smiled slightly, and nodded in response.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as she activated her power.

Once again, the two children watched in awe as another power was shown to them. They watched as Erza's body started to glow and her armor….disappeared? Thankfully, the light covered her body, so none of the children were scarred for life. When the glow disappeared, Erza's armor was now different as silver wings spread out behind her, matching the décor of the rest of her mighty armor. She was holding a strange sword that reflected the light, causing it to gleam like it was filled with power.

"WHOA!" the two kids exclaimed.

"This is my Tatiana armor, one of the most powerful in my set." Erza said. **(Sorry, I don't actually know. I always thought it was one of her more powerful ones though.)**

"So you have other sets too!?" Kai exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Erza.

"Of course." Erza said, transforming back into her normal armor. "But I like to keep this one on casually."

The children clapped as they did with Gajeel.

"Now how about you Gra—" Aurea started as she turned to Grey, but just as she did; he was hit in the face by a flying Natsu.

"Why you!" he exclaimed, standing up as he watched Natsu run back towards Gajeel. "You're gonna' pay for that!" he exclaimed and his shirt seemed to disappear, **(where did it go!?)** and he ran over to join the fight.

Now shouts of 'Ice maker shield!', and 'Ice maker hammer!' could be heard from the dust cloud of violence. Everyone just sat there, and visually sweat-dropped all at once.

"I'm not even going to ask." Kai stated plainly as he watched the all-out battle go on.

"Okay then….." Aurea said, turning towards the next person, "Lucy! Can I see your powers now?" she asked happily.

"Well, okay." Lucy said as she looked through her keys.

_I just have to find one that isn't perverted._ She thought sourly.

She couldn't summon Blu **(Bloo? I don't know how it's spelled…)**, he was taking a break today, and so, she finally came to a small decision as she took the single golden key out of her set.

"Open, gate of the lamb! Ares!" she exclaimed as she swiped the key through the air.

Aurea watched in awe, Kai was busy running away from the dust-cloud of violence that was coming closer and closer to him, as a timid-looking girl with pink hair appeared. She had fluffy white clothes on, kind of like a sheep, and two horns on her head, much like a ram's. Her brow eyes looked downwards, as if she was ashamed, or afraid, of something and she held her hand up to her chin cutely.

"Aurea, meet Ares!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whoa….so you can summon celestial spirits?" Aurea asked.

"Well, yeah." Lucy replied, unsure of how this girl, who knew almost nothing about magic, knew what celestial spirits were.

"Hello Ares!" Aurea exclaimed, waving to the timid spirit, "My name's Aurea!" she said, happily extending her hand out.

"Um, hel—Eep!" Ares started, but yelped as Kai suddenly tumbled on the floor in front of her.

He looked up, recovering, and saw Ares. "Hi…?" he said, as Aurea helped him off the ground.

"And this is Kai!"

"Um, hello…" Ares said shyly.

"Hey, you're pretty." Aurea complimented as she saw the celestial spirit's shyness.

"Oh, well, thank you." Ares replied, blushing slightly and looking away.

Aurea just smiled happily as they stood in silence for a while, the angry yelling in the background.

"Okay, you can go now, if you want, Ares." Lucy said, also noticing Ares's shyness.

"Um, okay, bye." she said quietly as she disappeared back into the celestial world.

"So, now wha—" Aurea started to ask, but was interrupted as the dust-cloud of violence crashed into the side of the guild hall.

Oh no.

In a matter of….*checks watch*….two seconds, the whole guild was in an all-out rampage, for some reason, even Erza joined in. The magic was flying everywhere from smoke to magic writing. Natsu was punching Gajeel, Gray was punching Natsu, and the whole guild was…fighting each other? _Why?_ Aurea wondered as she watched people, who were totally neutral five seconds ago, were attacking other random neutral people. Even Master Makarov was fighting, probably angry that the guild was broken, again.

"Don't worry, they do this all the time." Lucy said, probably noticing Aurea's confused face.

"Oh, okay." she replied, not seeming to care, or, at least she wasn't worried.

"Isn't that kinda' wie—AAHH!" Kai started, right before he was pulled randomly into the dust-cloud of violence.

Aurea just sat there, watching as Kai bounced around, dodging a bunch of magic attacks. Now it was just her, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds. They all just sat there, not bothering to stop them, probably in fear of getting caught up in it themselves.

"Sorry about them." Wendy apologized for the guild.

"Nah, it's okay! I like them." Aurea replied smiling cutely as she watched the dust-cloud of violence spin around in chaos.

~~5 hours later!~~

They were still going.

The girls and exceeds had gotten hungry, so they set up a picnic and now sat where they were standing before, eating. Aurea swallowed another bite of her sandwich and placed it on her paper plate. She sighed and stood up, walking towards the dust-cloud.

"I'm getting tired of this." She sighed as she walked forward, not hearing the other's warnings, "Can you guys please stop fighting?" she asked sweetly, only to get the response of a random chair almost landing on her. "Okay, that's it…" she grumbled and walked even closer to the cloud.

The picnic-eaters just sat there, mouths wide open, as they watched the small girl walk confidently towards the cloud.

"Aurea! Stop! You'll be killed!" Happy cried out dramatically, but Aurea didn't hear the blue exceed.

She walked farther and farther until she actually walked…inside the cloud! Not faltering one bit, she walked through the violence, not getting hit by anything. The violence seemed to just circle around her; no chairs, drinks, or barrels even hit her as she strolled along. She continued moving until she reached the center of the cloud, where the original fighters were battling it out. She walked up to Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu as they randomly beat each other up, stiffened her hands in a knife position, and hit each of them in the head with the side of her hand.

When the three of them fell over, the whole guild immediately stopped fighting, and stood there, staring at the daring girl.

"Thank you." She said calmly, her face one of poker.

"Well that's one way to do it…" Wendy said, looking at the three teens on the ground.

"AAAHHH!" Happy cried out, hiding behind Lucy, "She was just like Erza!" he exclaimed, causing almost everyone to face-palm, even though it was true.

Suddenly, Natsu jumped up and randomly started sniffing Aurea, causing her to freak out a bit.

"U-um, Natsu? What the hack are you doing?" she asked as the pink-haired dragon-slayer circled her.

"That smell…." He said, looking at you suspiciously, "does the date July 7, X777 mean anything to you?" he asked.

Aurea noticed the other dragon slayers, and a few other guild members staring at her too.

"Um…." She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! That's my birthday!"

* * *

**Review Responses!**

**PandaDerPepper: Yeah, it sucks cuz I go to an IB school, and thank you! Good luck with your school too! If you do go to school, I mean um, can't say this any other way, um, my brain is still broken so...Good luck with your life! YUS I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH THE POWER OF PUPPY EYES MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! OMG YES! I have to do that!**

**Featherleap: I did it! Sorry for not making her do the light thing, it was kinda repeating itself, and besides...I tried to make her a bit badath with her doing it this way. :) did I do good? o bad?**

**Guest/Michaela: Awww thank you!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente! Spiacente!**

**It's been soooo long!**

**I'm SOOOOO SORRY!**

**;^; plz forgive me**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, not _really_, I don't know when my real birthday is." Aurea replied, earning on some confused looks from the guild. "Oh, well, you see, July 7, x777 is the day I was found on my parents' doorstep, and I was already about a year old. There was no note, information, or anything, just little baby me wrapped up in a blanket. And since they didn't know when I was actually born, they made that my birthday!" she explained, "Why?"

"Well, um…" Wendy stuttered, not knowing how to truly explain this to an 8 year-old girl.

"July 7, x777, that was the day all the dragons disappeared." Natsu said blatantly, a shadow covering his eyes.

"D-disappeared?" Aurea asked, starting to shake as if she was frightened, or sad.

"Yeah, they were there until one day, they just disappeared without a trace." Wendy said sadly.

"Hey, Aurea, you okay?" Kai asked as he placed a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.

She was shaking more than before, and her head hung down. Her bangs covered her eyes, but her lips were curved downwards in a small grimace. Her hands were clenched beside her, nails digging into her palms. There it was again, happy one moment, then sad the next. Kai was concerned, he'd seen quite a few bipolar children in his small town, but this was…different.

"I-I don't know." She finally stuttered out as she pulled herself out of the boys comforting grasp and ran into the guild.

Everyone stared at her, in shock, not moving an inch. Kai quickly snapped out of it and ran after the girl, calling out for her to wait. Aurea didn't listen, she continued to run until she dashed into the guild, Kai following after. When he reached the guild, he saw Aurea; she was sitting on the windowsill, staring upwards at the sun, as if it didn't hurt her eyes, which it truly didn't. The light reflected off of her golden irises, giving her eyes what seemed to be a glossy glow, that is, before Kai realized they were unfallen tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked up to her.

Not noticing he was there, she jumped and darted her head back, only to see it was kai, and relaxing.

"I don't know…"she sighed, looking at her feet.

"Wha—"

"I don't understand!" she cried out suddenly, causing Kai to jump back, "I mean, I've never even met, or even seen, a dragon before. Heck, I barely know anything about them. So why…? So why do I feel…sad?" she asked, her grip tightening on her knee.

Sighing, Kai jumped up onto the windowsill and sat beside her. He looked at the girl sadly, as she closed her eyes tightly in thought. He looked down to his side, to see a small vine climbing up the wall, barely sprouting from the windowsill. He concentrated on it, and a white flower sprouted, it glistened off of the sun, giving it a pure impression, and Kai smiled. He gently plucked the plant from the vine, and placed it in Aurea's hair.

"Hey, it's okay, everybody gets this way sometimes." He said as Aurea turned her head towards him.

"R-really?"

"Well, yeah." He said matter-of-factly, "I mean, I did it. Got totally confused with emotions, though, I just tried to run from it all." He said, shrugging at his last comment. "But you shouldn't do that..." he started.

"Huh?"

"You're way too cheerful to do that! And besides, you'll make everyone worry. You don't want that, do you?" Kai asked, smiling.

"Well, no, I'd never want people to worry about me." Aurea replied, her state now neutral.

"Yeah, so, let's forget about this for now, maybe you'll figure it out later! So come on, I'm pretty sure people are starting to get a bit concerned."

"Okay!" Aurea replied, smiling widely.

She grabbed Kai's wrist and ran forward, pulling him out of the guild hall. When they got back to the big guild group, Aurea looked up at everyone happily, as Kai's hand was released from her grasp. The guild's faces turned into ones of confusion when they saw the gleeful girl, smiling widely, as if nothing had ever happened.

"So, you feeling better Aurea?" Wendy asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Better? 'Bout what?" Aurea replied, as she had decided to forget about the information she had learned earlier.

"You know, about—" she started to say, but Kai's hand quickly covered her mouth.

"_I kinda' got her to forget about that whole 'dragons disappearing' thing, so I don't think we should mention it._" He whispered in her ear.

Wendy nodded in understanding and spread the info, just in case anyone else tried to ask about it. Soon, the whole guild was informed and everyone was nodding in agreement. Aurea just stood there, swaying back and forth slightly, oblivious to everything around her. Once the whispers all stopped, and the tension lessened, everyone went back into the guild hall and resumed their day as if nothing ever happened. Team Natsu sat at a single table and Aurea, being the social person she is, had already talked with everyone in the guild. So, she walked towards the group and leapt up on the table, hanging on with just her arms, and her chin resting on the wood.

"So…what do you guys wanna do today?" she asked cutely.

Lucy seemed to think for a moment, and soon spoke.

"I think we should go shopping, it can't be good for you and Kai to keep wearing those dirty clothes all the time." Lucy declared, causing Aurea to look down at her clothes.

She was in the same clothes she woke up in, and it was indeed, dirty. Even worse than before. Now specks of dust, dirt, and some of that stuff Khana was drinking accompanied the burn marks. When she looked at Kai, she realized his weren't much better either.

"I guess so!" she agreed and grasped Lucy's hand, smiling widely.

~~Timeskip by WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE MARKET!~~

It has been about an hour and Lucy and the children had found new clothes for each of them. Kai found a good amount of clothes, much like the ones he was wearing now, but with a different variety of color and some new shorts and jeans. Aurea had found a small variety of clothes as well, even though they were mostly meant 'for boys'. They were almost the exact same as Kai's, except for a few color and size differences, since she was about an inch shorter than her friend. She would've gotten clothes 'meant for girls' but they were all dresses, and much too frilly ones for her taste. Though, she did find one place that had a nice set of clothes that she instantly fell in love with. They weren't anything special, just a yellow T-shirt and some cacky-looking shorts, but nevertheless, she adored them, and Lucy was more than happy to get some for her. On one condition. That she had to get some summer dresses too. Why? Because Lucy thought it would just look too cute. Reluctantly, Aurea still agreed, and Lucy was carrying all the clothes, with the new addition of some not-too-frilly summer dresses. She walked over to pay for everything, but stopped when she saw the large line ahead of her.

"Hey, how about you two go and play around outside, while I deal with paying for this stuff." she said.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Aurea asked.

"Yeah, we don't mind waiting here with you." Kai continued.

"No, no, it's cool! Go on and play for a bit, I'll be out soon." Lucy replied kindly.

"Well, okay…if you say so." Aurea replied, a bit sad about leaving Lucy there alone.

"Be careful!" Lucy called out, as the two children started to walk out of the store.

"Yes ma'am!" Aurea replied happily.

They left the small shopping area and turned to go behind it. As they passed the last part of the building, they emerged into a slightly small area that was ended by a large cliff at the end. As they walked, Kai and Aurea both looked at the cliff uneasily, and made mental notes to stay away from it. They soon got to the middle of the area, and sat down on the ground.

"So, what do ya wanna play?" Kai asked, starting to get a bit bored.

"Hmmm," Aurea said, as if she was thinking. Suddenly, her hand shot forward and touched Kai in the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" the girl exclaimed happily as she stood up and started running from the blonde boy.

"Hey, no fair!" Kai exclaimed, giggling. "Get back here!"

Soon the two tiny mages were running around happily in their little game of tag.

"Tag!" Kai exclaimed as he touched the year younger's back. 'Bet you can't catch me!" he exclaimed happily ash he ran backwards, smirking, his arms out by his sides in mock provoke. Sadly, with this careless act, he hadn't notice he was running straight back towards the edge of the cliff.

"Kai, look out!" Aurea exclaimed, noticing what the boy was heading for.

"What?" he asked, looking behind him. When he saw where he was, he freaked out a bit, and tried to dash away from the edge. Unfortunately, in his desperate attempt, he tripped and fell down over the cliff.

"KAI!" Aurea exclaimed as she rushed forward and looked down the edge of the cliff.

She saw the boy, hanging by the large root of a tree, a fearful look on his face. His legs flailed around as he desperately tried to climb back to the surface, but to no avail.

"Kai!" Aurea exclaimed once more, "Grab my hand!" she commanded as she reached her arm towards the boy.

Kai seemed to start too let go of the root, to grasp his friends hand, but with a swift moment of hesitation, he grabbed back onto the root, even tighter than before.

"What are you waiting for!? Grab it!"

"No!" he exclaimed, "You won't be able to hold both of us up! You'll fall in too!" he said sternly.

"No I won't! Kai, just grab my hand!"

"I don't—" he started.

"PLEASE!" the golden-eyed girl pleaded, her arm stretching even farther down towards the boy below.

Kai looked up into Aurea's eyes, and saw the many emotions in them. Desperation, fear, and most of all; determination. The look that said 'I promise, I can do this.' Just looking onto her eyes, he felt the determination inside himself, and in one desperate attempt, he hoisted himself upwards and grasped the caramel haired girl's hand in his own. Noticing this, Aurea smiled, and started to try to bring the boy upwards, but was stopped by cracks forming in the floor below her. Before any of the children knew what was happening, the floor crumbled beneath Aurea, and fell over the side.

Bringing the two children along with it.

* * *

**Yup, ending it with a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry!**

**Review Responses!**

**PandaDerPepper: Well, yeah, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about here! I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long!**

**AsukaConnell: ^^ hehe yeah. I'm sorry, I don't know what DS means, if it has something to do with like Fairy Tail episodes past 132, I wouldn't know about it, so, yeah. I'm not done with the series, thing, yet. And tank you for the kawii!**

**Guest: Thank you! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside when I hear stuff like that!**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**I took a bit longer than I had planned this time, but I guess it's not _too _long...**

**I hope**

* * *

Aurea let out a gasp of surprise, as she and her friend were sent down past the cliffs edge. She would've screamed, but her voice wouldn't seem to work, and she held onto Kai's hand tighter. He wasn't screaming either, he was almost completely paralyzed in shock. As they fell, Aurea felt the air around her, and she shut her eyes tightly as the grasped Kai's hand, now with both of her hands. She didn't know what was going to happen, or if this was the end, but her instincts worked themselves into her system and she closed her eyes even tighter, as she concentrated on a single object. Her friend's eyes. She remembered how they locked eye contact, and she saw the beginning of fear in those blue oceans, but then the emotion changed. It changed into something she couldn't ever betray. Trust. The plant mage's state of mind filled with complete trust for his light mage friend. And she couldn't ever betray that. She couldn't ever betray his trust.

As she fell, Aurea could feel the air rushing past her, as if it was trying to hold her and her friend up. They were rushing downwards so quickly that the children's skin was starting to sting as they impacted the air around them. Then the air stopped coming. Aurea waited for the pain to start flowing through her nerves, for her dear friend's cry of agony, but there was none. After a few seconds, Aurea was confused as to why the pain never came. She slowly peeled her golden eyes open, and look down towards Kai. He seemed to be in a state of fear, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched obviously waiting for the impact as well. When the girl tore her eyes from her friend's expression, she focused on the world around her. It was blue. That was it. That was all she could see; the color blue. Confused, she looked back downwards and looked past her frightened friend, but she soon wished she hadn't. Behind Kai, she saw the ground. Though, she also saw trees, and a river of sorts, all below her. She looked at her feet, and saw they weren't being supported by anything. It took a while for her mind to register what was going on, but she soon found the only logical conclusion; she was suspended in the air.

"Kai." she said, after a few moments of silence.

He didn't respond.

"Kai, we're not falling." she said, "Open your eyes."

With that, Kai opened a single blue eye and looked up at Aurea. He looked straight at her face, and saw the tiny smile that had formed there. He then looked a bit further, as if trying to find the cliff they were once on, and he started freaking out.

"Ah-ah-aa-aaa!" he started exclaiming.

"What!? What's wrong!?" the golden-eyed girl asked frantically.

"B-behind y-y-y-ou…" he tried to say through his shock.

"What? Behind me? What's behind me!?"

"W-w-w…."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"WINGS!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing upwards.

"What? Wings, what're you…." She started to say, looking behind her.

When she looked behind her, she saw two pure white feathered….wings.

"What!?" she exclaimed, and twisted around, trying to find the owner of the strange things. As she twisted around, she soon saw them coming out from her own summer dress, but it seemed to go further than that. They were coming, from her. Seeing this, she stopped twisting around and stared at the wings in awe.

"What?" Kai asked, "What do they belong to?"

"They belong to…" Aurea hesitated for a moment, still in a bit of shock, "…me."

"What!?" Kai exclaimed loudly as he looked upwards at the sparkling wings. "Uuuh, this is weird…"

"No kidding." Aurea replied as they both visibly sweatdropped.

"Hey," Aurea exclaimed after a few moments of awkward silence, "do you think I can control these things so we can get back to Lucy, and, you know, get on actual land?"

"Uhhhh, I'm n-not sure, but—" Kai started.

"I'm gonna try." the winged girl said as she started to flap her wings.

"CAREFUL!" Kai screamed/finished.

The two children where now sloppily moving around in the air, almost completely out-of-control. They both let out feeble screams at random moments as Aurea tried to become stable in the air. Though she was still holding onto him, Kai clung to Aurea's legs for dear life. The sad part, was that _that_ was what was causing Aurea to 'malfunction' because of the uneven weight. Noticing this, Aurea grasped Kai under his shoulders, while still flying of course, and pried him off of her legs. Though, he didn't realize she was trying to help, and started flailing around, thinking he was slipping from safety.

"Kai! Calm down or I WILL drop you!" Aurea exclaimed, struggling to keep her friend from falling.

After a few seconds, Kai slowly calmed down, and the two children were hovering peaceful in the air.

"Thank you." Aurea sighed in relief as she rose up back towards the cliff, able to control herself again.

When they were finally hovering over solid land, far from the edge; they both collapsed to the floor.

"LAND!" Kai exclaimed, kneeling down and staring at the dirt, "I MISSED YOU!" he continued, kissing the soil, before sitting up, spitting out dirt and wiping his mouth.

Though, as Kai was celebrating the land, Aurea had pulled one of her feathered wings in front of her, so she could see it, and observed the angel-like appendages. They definitely gave off magic energy, and Aurea knew they weren't normal. She was curious, but even more curious about what she could do with them. She released the wing and it settled back behind her. She stood up slowly, and allowed herself to rise gently into the air, hovering only about a foot from the ground. She remembered wings like this, and she observed her memories until she found the right one. _They're like Happy's!_ she thought as she remembered the blue exceed's wings. She giggled lightly and flew in a small circle, already enjoying the feeling.

Before anything else could happen, Lucy came running from behind, or in front, of the buildings the children had emerged from.

"Oh, there you guys are." Lucy said, panting slightly, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kai stood up, his head tilting slightly to the side. "But you told us to go over and play, so we found a good place." he said, a bit cutely I might add.

Lucy looked up from her panting state, and looked at the boy. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she said, ruffling his hair slightly, "Hey, where's Aurea?" she asked, noticing she only say the young boy of the duo.

"Over here Lucy!" Aurea exclaimed, only a bit out of her line of sight.

Lucy turned towards the voice and smiled slightly. "Well, I bought everything." she said happily, "Hey, and this dress kind a matches your wings!" she exclaimed.

_Wait…_she thought.

**LUCY REALIZATION IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"WINGS!?"

* * *

**Sorry about it being kinda short...**

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: Yup! Oh wow, I didn't even notice that ^^;...Oh yeah, I meant to do that! Glad you got the 'reference-like-thing'. You're too nice!**

**Guest: ^^; It's okay! It's okay! Everything's fine! PLEASE CALM DOWN! X3**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEWO! Here's the next chapter!**

**Oh, and it was a HUGE summative week and such so I have actual reason to be late...**

**so...**

**LET US CONTINUE BEFORE I BORE YOU TO DEATH!**

* * *

"WINGS!?"

"EEP!" Aurea exclaimed, frightened by Lucy's sudden outburst.

In that moment of shock, she lost all concentration, or connection, to her magic, and the white wings vanished in a small golden light. All three people noticed this, though they all had different reactions. Kai kind of jumped a bit, and fell to a sitting position on the ground, confused. Lucy just started, wide-eyed, and Aurea looked behind her and pouted a bit. It was kind of cool having wings.

"Aw man!" she exclaimed quietly, "I wish I could have them back…" she sighed, as she was just given one of every little girl's child fantasies.

Right when she said that, there was another flash of light behind the girl. She looked behind her, and the wings had returned, causing her to smile. Though, she had no idea what was going on, then again, she didn't really care.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Lucy exclaimed, still completely confused.

"Ummm….not…..sure." Aurea replied.

"Didn't they just disappear…and re-appear!?" Kai asked.

The winged girl nodded.

"So….maybe this is this some sort of magic thing you can do…?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, I guess so…I've never done it before." Aurea stated plainly.

"How'd you even get them in the first place?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, well Kai and I were playing tag, and then Kai got too close to the cliff. I tried to warn him, but I didn't do it soon enough and he fell off the side. So, I ran over and grabbed onto his hand, but the ground collapsed under me, and the next thing we knew, we were falling! And…then they just…appeared." Aurea said, explaining the story.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"YOU GUYS FELL OF THE CLIFF!? WHAT THE HECK I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL YOU BAKAS!" Lucy exclaimed, a dark aura starting to surround her.

"We're sorry!" Aurea exclaimed, jumping behind Kai, her wings vanishing.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME!?" Kai exclaimed, flailing his arms.

Lucy walked towards them slowly, as the two children shook in fear. Kai was a bit paralyzed, and Aurea cowered behind the older boy, crouching behind his legs. When the celestial mage reached the children, she stopped and placed a hand on each of their heads. They both flinched, preparing for the worst, when they felt Lucy ruffling both of their hair and looking down at them with a sad smile. She crouched down to their levels and gave them both a hug. The children were completely shocked at first, but they soon melted into the hug, only now realizing how frightened they were after the cliff incident.

"Be more careful, okay?" Lucy said, releasing them from the hug, "You know the guild would kill me if you guys got hurt on my watch."

The two young mages looked up at her and nodded their heads. Kai almost seemed to have tears coming from his eyes, as the fear had finally sucked into his emotions, but he still had a slight smile. On the other hand, Aurea had a large smile on her face, her eyes closed.

"Aye sir! I mean ma'am! I mean miss! I mean Lucy!" she exclaimed, giving a salute.

Lucy giggled at the sight, while Aurea released her salute and looked behind her. She was now making her wings appear, and disappear, come, and go, and come, and go again. She smiled at the sight of the angel-like wings and gave out a tiny giggle. Curious, she lifted herself from the ground again, and begun to fly around Kai and Lucy, laughing happily.

"This is fun!" she exclaimed, laughing.

The two other mages looked at her, smiling at the cuteness of the young girl. Lucy then looked down at Kai, his expression in a large smile that contained awe. It was adorable, and Lucy had to do everything in her power not to squeal. Sadly, that expression did not last for long.

"AAHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Kai exclaimed as Aurea picking him up by under his arms and pulling him up a few feet in the air.

"Come on Kai! I promise I won't drop you! Can't I just take you out for a little fly?" Aurea pleaded using her GIANT PUPPY EYES OF CUTENESS.

And it was super effective. Next thing Kai knew he was being taken into a sea of blue, patterned with wisps of white. It was nothing less than beautiful. The wind gently tousled around the boy as he was dragged higher and higher into the bountiful sky. He had forgotten all of his fear in a few mere seconds, and was now replaced with awe and wonder.

"It's beautiful." he thought

"Yeah, it is." Aurea replied, causing the boy to realize he said that out loud.

They flew along in silence, when Aurea noticed a partially thick cloud.

"Hmm, I wonder…" she started as she flew towards the cloud.

She hovered over it for a few seconds, but set herself down along with her hanging companion. She sat down and saw that the cloud was holding her up! She thought that was just a myth. She started to relax her hold on Kai, when he made a small yelp, and Aurea looked down and saw Kai half-way through the cloud.

"Well that's strange…" she remarked as the cloud held her up just fine. "Kai, I think you're too heavy for the cloud." she giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he exclaimed.

"No, nothing really, I just heard Happy talking to Lucy like that!" Aurea giggled, "I thought it'd be fun since I have wings like him now!"

"Oh… and how come you can sit on the cloud? It's not scientifically possible…" he said.

"Well…are my wings scientifically possible, and your plant stuff?"

"Uhhh…I don't think so…"

"Exactly! So this really shouldn't be any different, right?" Aurea inquired.

"Um, I-, maybe. Uh, what?" Kai tried to answer, completely confused.

Aurea giggled at his confusion and lifted off of the cloud and flew into the air with her 'precious cargo'. They soon neared the ground and set themselves down slowly, Aurea's wings disappearing on impact. Lucy was waiting there peacefully as they came back up to her.

"Hi Lucy! Hey, you want a ride too?" Aurea asked as she saw the celestial mage just sitting there.

"Oh, no thanks, but we should probably get back to the guild…" she replied sheepishly.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Aurea suddenly exclaimed, grabbing both of their hands and running towards the guild hall.

**Mini Timeskip by: TO THE GUILD!**

Aurea burst through the guild doors, giggling like crazy, and pulling two helpless mages behind her.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed running up to the 'Team Natsu' table.

"Aurea, you're back!" Happy exclaimed going over to the small light mage. "Lucy didn't hurt you, did she?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN CAT!?" Lucy retorted back.

"Nah, Happy, I'm totally fine! Kai is too!" Aurea replied, showing Happy her friend, dizzy from being dragged everywhere.

"That's good." Happy sighed, flying up onto the girl's head.

"Oh yeah! Happy! Check this out!" Aurea exclaimed.

Right as Happy flew off of her head, he wings appeared in a flash of light behind her, totally freaking Happy out in the process. He let out a small yelp and fell to the ground, before looking back up at Aurea's new appendages. The table looked up in shock too, and even Carla and Pantherlilly stared at the wings in a bit of shock as well.

"They're like yours!" Area remarked to Happy.

"Strange, I thought only exceeds could create wings like that! They look exactly like ours." Carla muttered to herself, looking at Aurea, who was flying around with Happy at the moment. "I may have to keep an eye on her."

"Kai! Kai!" Aurea suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up from the flower he was concentrating on.

"Let's go play!"

And with that Aurea pulled Kai's arm and pulled him around the guild. It was going to be a good day.

**Yet another Mini Timeskip by: TAG!**

The sun had crawled behind the horizon about an hour ago, and Lucy was searching through the guild for the newest additions to the guild. She hadn't seen them for a few hours, so she was a bit worried about them. She wandered around the guild, asking random members if they'd seen them, but every person said 'no'. Right when she was about to go to Master Makarov, when the heard the sound of steady breathing behind her. She turned around, and saw the two children she was looking for. She was about to say something, but stopped herself when she saw what position they were in.

They were sitting side-by-side, leaning up against the wall, in a corner, asleep. Aurea's head leaned on Kai's shoulder, and Kai's head rested upon her head. Aurea's bangs fell in front of her face, and her breathing moved them back and forth in a steady rhythm. One of Kai's hands was laid out beside him, and Aurea's was in a similar position. But, their other hands were intertwined with each other's as if they had fallen asleep holding hands. Though, that might've been true.

Lucy looked at them, smiling, and picked them both up carefully as to not wake them from their peaceful slumber. She carried them to her apartment and tried to lay them at their designated sleeping areas, but there was one problem. They wouldn't let go of each other's hands. So, Lucy finally just laid them both on the couch, in a sitting position, and tossed a blanket over them. She kissed both of their foreheads in a 'goodnight' and went to go to sleep herself.

* * *

**Was that cute? If not, it was supposed to be...**

**Review Replies!**

**PandaDerPepper: Yup! XD. I hope I updated soon enough! :D**

**JustAnotherFairy: I Know right! :3**

**AsukaConnell: Yup...classic Lucy.**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HIIII! Here's the next chapter!**

**Plus I had another summative!**

**I HAS EXCOOSES! :P**

**Now, Let's goooooooo!~~~~**

* * *

The faint light of morning sailed into the room in delicate waves as the two children awoke from their slumber, ironically at the same time. They both sat up, yawned adorable little yawns, stretched, and rubbed their eyes ALL AT THE SAME TIME. So, naturally, they opened their eyes at the same time as well, and the first thing they saw was the, slightly red with fatigue, eyes of the other person. Seeing the tinge of red, they didn't recognize it as each other's eyes, and they both let out small yelps, and they jumped backwards. Kai bumped into the wall of couch behind him, with Aurea, unfortunately, had no barrier to stop her, so she fell to the ground with a small _thud_.

"Owww…" Aurea muttered in slight pain.

"Oops! Sorry Aurea." Kai apologized as he realized the owner of the eyes.

"Nah, you've got nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything. I just got a bit surprised, that's all." Aurea replied, not wanting her friend to feel any type of guilt.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey! You wanna wake up Lucy, I think she's still asleep." Aurea suggested, earning a nod from a smiling Kai.

The duo dashed over to Lucy's room to hear steady breathing. Yet, something was off. They stood outside the room for a moment, and soon noticed; there was more than one person breathing! Though, they weren't afraid, their minds didn't process that someone could've broken in, all that was in their brains at the moment was curiosity. They silently opened the door and walked in slowly. They went up to the bed, and Aurea had to stand on her toes to see over everything. Lucy was laying there, sleeping peacefully, and behind her was a mass of salmon hair with a tiny blue cat. It was Natsu and Happy. Natsu was on his back, with Happy sleeping on the fire mage's arm. It was nothing less than, well, cute. The children looked at each other, a bit confused, but eventually shrugged and climbed onto the bed themselves.

"Hey, Lucy?" Kai whispered, poking her cheek.

"Naaaaaatsuuuu, Haaaapyyyyy?" Aurea whispered shaking the two companions.

The two 'adults', and one cat, seemed to wake up at the same time. Lucy just slightly sat up with a 'what's wrong Kai?' and Natsu just opened his eyes half-way, shaking Happy from his position on his arm. When Natsu and Happy finally woke up enough to notice the girl prodding them, she stopped and sat down happily.

"Hm? Oh, hey, what's up?" Natsu asked, seeing her.

Before she could answer Lucy's face scrunched up in recognition for that voice. She turned around slowly with a visible irk sign on her head, and saw the uninvited guests…on her bed. She started to get up, ready to beat the sense out of mostly Natsu, when she realized there were two young, innocent children in the room.

"Hey, Kai, Aurea? How about you two go on to the kitchen and start up breakfast?" she suggested, desperate for a reason to get the kids out of the room.

"Okay Lucy!" Aurea exclaimed, jumping off the bed, running around, grabbing Kai, and running out of the room to the kitchen.

Once the young'uns had left the room and closed the door, Lucy turned to Natsu and Happy with an evil demonic look. The next thing they know they're lying on the floor with multiple bumps on their heads and steam coming from them. Ouch. Lucy dusted her hands off and walked out of the room, a smirk on her face, and shut the door on the poor souls that suffered her wrath. She walked over to the kitchen where five cookbooks, a blender, a giant bag of flour, and a chair, in that order, were stacked up with a young girl on the top. The cabinet in front of her was wide open, and she seemed to be trying to reach something in the back of it. She soon gasped and beamed in happiness, until her makeshift tower started to shake, and collapsed on top of the unsuspecting Kai.

"Oops, sorry Kai!" Aurea exclaimed, as she was right at the top of the pile.

"It's okay." a muffled response came from under the pile.

Aurea quickly got off of the pile and pulled Kai out from under it. She looked at the mess sadly as she thought of how angry Lucy might get because of this. She looked back up at the cabinet and saw the cinnamon just sitting in the far back. Her pout increased as she saw it. She and Kai were going to make cinnamon rolls for Lucy and Natsu, but of course the cinnamon had to be somewhere she couldn't reach it. The light mage sighed and started to pick up the books from the ground.

"C'mon Kai, let's clean this up before Lucy gets here!" she exclaimed, and Kai started helping as well.

Seeing this, Lucy walked over and watched the two children. They were actually pretty good at cleaning as they ran around the room like cleaning robots, picking up scattered materials and placing them in the correct places. Soon, Aurea started struggling with one of her cookbooks, and Lucy went over and took it from her hands, placing it on the counter.

"Thanks Lucy!" Aurea exclaimed as she looked up and saw the blonde.

_'Wait…'_ she thought, _'Lucy!?'_

"OMIGOSHLUCYI'MSOSORRYIWASJUSTTRYINGTOMAKESOMECINNAMONROLLSBUTICOULDN'TREACHTHECINNAMONAND—" Aurea started explaining before Lucy started giggling.

"No, no, it's fine. I saw the whole thing. Just be more careful, okay?" she said, ruffling Aurea's hair.

"Yes ma'am!"

Now with Lucy helping, the mess got cleaned up in no time. Before Natsu could say 'FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!' the room was back to the way it was before. Lucy then opened the cupboard and took out the cinnamon, handing it to the two children. It _was_ a bit high up, and in the back of the shelf…

_'So why do I feel like something's off?'_ Lucy asked herself.

She looked at the two children, both getting ready to make the batter, when a light bulb burst out and her head.

"Hey, Aurea, couldn't you have just used your wings to fly up there?" she asked.

With that, Kai and Aurea turned white, sweat-dropped, and their souls seemed to leave their bodies, right before they anime-fell to the floor.

~~Mini Timeskip from: CINNAMON ROLLS!~~

The three were munching on freshly made cinnamon rolls in the kitchen.

"Wow~! This is really good!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's better than the ones I usually make…" Lucy remarked.

"Oh yeah! That's because I added something in the batter when you guys weren't looking!" Aurea exclaimed happily, as if it was an accomplishment.

Strangely, the two looked at her in horror, obviously thinking of the worst possible things she could've put in the batter.

"What? It was just chocolate!" Aurea said, confused.

Kai and Lucy seemed to sigh in relief. Everyone was now peacefully eating, again, when Natsu burst through Lucy's bedroom door, Happy traveling behind him.

"WHATTHEHECKLUCYYOUDON'TJUSTHITSOMEONEANDLEAVETHEROOMAND—" he froze, sniffing the air, "something smells good…" he sighed, starting to drool, causing Lucy to face-palm and Aurea to let out a cute giggle.

"Here Natsu! Have a roll!" she exclaimed, picking up a large cinnamon roll and giving it to the salmon-haired boy.

He sniffed it, then took a large bite out of it. The next thing everyone knew, sparkles were bursting from his head and his pupils were large and adorable.

"So…..GOOD!" he gasped as a heaven light sparked above him, as if he was dying with no regrets.

"I want one!" Happy exclaimed, seeing Natsu's reaction.

Soon, everyone was happily eating the special cinnamon rolls. Though, now that Natsu and Happy joined the group, a whole pan was half-gone in a matter of minutes. It would've all been gone, but Lucy got the boys to slow down and savor the new delicacies. Aurea was now remembering this morning, when a question popped into her young mind.

"Hey, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Natsu married? Cuz' my mommy and daddy were married, and they always slept in the same bed with each other, well, except when daddy was sick…then he'd sleep on the couch." Aurea asked, her innocence taking effect.

Natsu sat there wide eyed and wide mouthed, a bit of cinnamon roll dropping out, while Lucy started to choke on her rolls.

"N-NO! NOT AT ALL!" Lucy exclaimed when she stopped choking.

"Oh, okay…" Aurea said, not quite understanding why Lucy was yelling.

"This perv just snuck into my bed last night." Lucy stated, trying to get every idea of marriage out of Aurea's head.

"What's a 'perv'?" Kai asked, as he and Aurea both tilted their heads to the side, confused.

**[NO LUCY! BAD! LET THEM KEEP THEIR INNOCENCE! WE ALL WISH WE STILL HAD OURS!]**

"N-Nothing!" she exclaimed, "Forget I said that!"

"Oh…ookay…" Aurea and Kai said at the same time.

"Besides, you guys do know you slept in the same 'bed' last night too." Lucy said, trying to confuse the young'uns.

"Yeah, but we're like, less than 10…" Kai started.

"That'd just be weird…" Aurea finished.

"Let's just go to the guild." Lucy whined, a depressed aura surrounding her.

What a great start to the day.

* * *

**Hehe, I love teasing Lucy... *evil smile***

**Review Replies!**

**AsukaConnell: :DDDDDDDD MEGA SMILE OF HAPPINESS AND DOOOM!**

**pokemonallstarfan: OH, you h ave no idea... *evil smile***

**Featherleap: Dah pasta goddess forgives you :) now, here's some pasta! That (actual review) is just plain magical. :3**

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another late-ish review...**

**well I made this one UBER long for you guys.**

**I was going to make it longer, but I thought I should update.**

**Thank you for all you readers you mean so much to me! ;^; (tears of joy)**

* * *

"FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" Kai and Aurea chanted as they ran towards the guild hall, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy trailing behind like normal people.

That is, until Natsu and Happy got bored and decided to join the small duo in their chant, earning some strange looks from the random bystanders. Did the chanters care? Not really. Adults made random comments such as "I remember when I was that young", "they're so cute", and "is that a grown man?" Still the 'children' didn't care as they ran through the streets.

Soon they burst through the guild doors, just like every other day. But this time, instead of heading straight for the members to tell them all "good morning" Kai and Aurea ran straight to the request board and scanned it up and down eagerly. Confused, Lucy walked over to them, and asked them what they were doing.

"We're looking for a job of course!" Aurea exclaimed happily.

"What!?" Lucy replied.

"U-huh!" Kai confirmed as they directed their eyes back to the board.

"Wait, are you sure you're ready for that? I mean you haven't even truly practiced your magic yet…" Lucy said, a bit concerned.

"Yeah we have!" Aurea remarked, "We trained all day yesterday, I mean, after we got back."

"Yeah! Check it out! We can even use magic circles now!" Kai exclaimed as he made a strange position with his hands.

Suddenly, a green magic circle started to glow beneath Aurea and vines burst out of the ground, grabbing her tightly. Though, instead of screaming, Aurea just smirked, as if she had done all of this before. She held her hands in front of her, and a golden circle appeared in them. She closed her hands into fists, and light burst from the circles, destroying the vines around her. Then she just landed on the floor, dusted her hands off, and slung her arm around Kai's shoulder.

"TA-DA!" they both exclaimed, finished with their show.

Lucy, and the other guild members looked pretty shocked, and many of them froze with their mouths open.

"We'll be fine Lucy!" Kai assured, smiling up at the celestial mage.

"I'm not so sure…"

"PWEASE!" Aurea and Kai both begged, both of them bursting out their giant puppy eyes of cuteness in a double attack.

"Fine." Lucy finally sighed.

"YAY!"

"But I get to choose the job."

Lucy walked up to the board and picked out a pretty easy looking job from the wall. It said 'find my daughter's lost pet', with a 70,000 jewel reward and a smudged out picture in the center. She plucked the job from the board and gave it to the two children. When she did, they huddled up together and scanned the job happily.

"Cool!" The both exclaimed.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this all by yourselves?" Lucy asked, still a bit concerned.

"Yeah! Besides, we have each other in case we get into any trouble!" Aurea exclaimed giving Kai a shoulder-hug.

"Alright then, be careful."

"Okay! Bye Lucy!" they called out as they ran out of the guild.

"AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Lucy yelled after them, though they were already too far away to hear.

~~Timeskip by: JOBS JOBS JOBS! (No not Steve Jobs.)~~

The two young mages reached the house of the requester, that was thankfully relatively close to the guild hall, and they walked up to the porch. It was a small white cottage with a deep red roof and a small flower garden in the front and a large oak wood door in the front. There was no doorbell, so Aurea reached out and carefully knocked on the door, stepping back and smiling as she waited for an answer. The door was soon opened by a man who seemed to be in his mid-thirties with tanned skin and dark brown, almost black, hair and small evidence of a recently shaved beard on his cheeks. He wore a slightly wrinkled red colored shirt and tan cacky pants. His brown eyes scanned around him, as he hadn't looked down yet, and he started to look annoyed, as if he thought he had heard it only in his imagination. He was about to close the door, when Aurea decided to get his attention.

"Hello sir!" she exclaimed, causing the man to re-open the door and look down.

"Oh, hello, what're two kids like you doing here?" the man asked.

"We came to answer your job request!" Kai exclaimed, pulling the folded paper out of his back pocket.

"Yeah! We're from Fairy Tail, and we're here to help!" Aurea exclaimed cutely.

Sadly, the man just stood there in shock, and a hint of fear and guilt was displayed on his features.

"What? No, no, no, no. I can't ask two children like you to do this! You're not that much older than my little girl. Where're your parents, surely they couldn't have let you do this." he said quickly, showing his concern for the young mages.

But that last sentence, struck a nerve in both pf the children's hearts. Their hair covered their eyes and a shadow cast over their features as they remembered not too long ago. Kai even started to shake a bit, but not enough for the man to notice. The young boy was struggling to hold back tears that threatened to burst from his eyes. The two stood there in silence for a moment, grief settling into their minds. Soon though, Aurea couldn't take this anymore, and she rose her head towards the man, a sad smile on her face and tears glossed over her eyes, none of them falling.

"Fairy Tail is our family, and they said it was okay! You don't need to worry about us, 'cause we're wizards!" Aurea exclaimed, her ponytail fluttering in the wind, exposing her guild mark as it seemed to glow ever-so-slightly.

The man looked confused for a moment, but was soon able to process the situation lying in front of him. His expression then turned into a sad smile as he looked at the girl. She seemed to be ready to take on the world, and she probably could if she wanted to. Seeing this, he opened the door wider and looked happily at the two.

"Well, then, I guess there's no arguing with you. Why don't you come in so I can talk to you 'professionals' about the situation." he said as he gestured inside his house.

With that, the children looked up with brightened smiles and started to dash into the house, but stopped before they did. They looked at each other, nodding and each gave a very high-and-mighty expression. They were professionals. They marched into the house like soldiers, but Aurea stooped and squeaked out a cute 'thank you!' before completely entering the house. The man just smiled and shook his head, losing the door and leading the children into his living room.

The group walked into a cream colored room with a television on top of a set of drawers on one side of the room. In the middle there was a redwood table that glistened as if it was polished recently, and a red couch sat at the end of the room. A few doors scattered along the sides along with a single open doorway, and pictures of the man and a small girl were displayed on the walls. The man gestured to the couch and the two mages climbed up, though they both needed each other's help to do so. Once they settled down on the couch, the man pulled a plush office chair from another room, and set it on the edge of the table. He then sat down and placed his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them, as if he was a high official in business.

"By the way, my name is Mr. Jeager." **[Any Attack on Titan fans out there? Sorry, I don't really know how he looks, I forgot and…yeah. Sorry.]** The man greeted.

"My name's Aurea! And this is Kai!" Aurea replied, before shaking his hand along with Kai.

"I believe you both know why I've called you in here." Mr. Jeager said.

"Indeed we do, we've come on the case to find your daughter's lost pet, am I correct?" Aurea replied, taking on the same manner of business.

Mr. Jeager nodded.

"So, where was this 'pet' of yours last seen?" Kai inquired in a fake professional, causing Aurea to cover her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"Come, I'll show you." Mr. Jeager replied, standing and gesturing them to follow.

~~Another Mini Timeskip by: Spooky Scary Skeletons (sorry, had to, since it's around Halloween)~~

The group was now standing in front of a large cave that was formed by large brown stones and filled with darkness. It was nothing less than creepy, and even the grown man shivered a bit. Though, the children just stood there, staring at the cave. Kai was wondering why a little girl would even go in there, while Aurea was wondering who wouldn't?

"This is where my daughter said she lost it. She said she had walked in, but something frightened her and she ran right out." Mr. Jeager explained.

Aurea nodded and looked up at the man. "I can understand why she would go in there. Curiosity is both a blessing and a curse."

Mr. Jeager looked a little surprised at that, but didn't show it too much.

"Okay then, we just go in there, get the pet, and get out. Cool." Kai summed up, looking at the cave.

"Sounds about right! Let's go!" Aurea exclaimed, forgetting all business terms and lighting her hand, stepping towards the cave.

"Wait." Mr. Jeager said, causing the children to stop and look back.

"If it's dangerous, or gets too bad…I ask that you get out as quick as you can. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." he finished.

Aurea nodded and smiled at him. "We'll be fine!"

"And we'll get your daughter's pet back too!" Kai finished as they both ran into the cave, prepared for anything that awaited them.

They were soon immersed in darkness, with only Aurea's magic light to see. A small circle of light surrounded them as they walked on through the darkness. It was quiet, almost too quiet, and the both of them were on edge. They were ready for anything. Strangely, there was no commotion for a while,, and even their footsteps barely made a sound.

"How long does this cave even go on for?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but I can't even see the entrance anymore." Aurea replied, trying to light the area up a bit more.

"Hey, you shouldn't waste all your magic energy on the light you know, we may meet up with something soon." Kai warned, seeing the light mage's efforts.

"Oh, yeah, I know, I just—" Aurea started.

Though she was interrupted by a large dark mass jumping out from the shadows and lunging for the two children. Thankfully, they were ready for anything, and they both leapt to the side, dodging the being before anyone got hurt. The creature made a strange hissing sound and stood up from where it had landed. Expanding her light, Aurea shed a bit of description over the being and saw that it was a giant, black arachnid with glowing red eyes and large fangs as large as the small girl herself. Kai immediately took action and vines grew from the earth, wrapping themselves around the spider and holding it down. He smirked in pride as he held the vines around the beast and believed it to be in check. Aurea stepped forward to launch a bit of her own magic at it, but an ear-piercing shriek came from the spider and rang through the cave. It was so loud that Aurea and Kai needed to cover their ears as pain shot through them. The area started to shake violently and the air turned cold.

"What's happening!?" Kai yelled.

"I don't know! But it sounds pretty bad!" Aurea replied.

Before anyone could do anything, giant spiders started to surround the two children, many bigger than the one they had just fought. They seemed to be coming towards the captured spider, and after seeing the vines wrapped around their comrade, towards the two children. They were coming out from every angle, causing Aurea and Kai to spin around in confusion.

"They're everywhere!" Kai exclaimed.

"I know!" Aurea replied, looking around her. "Come on! Let's show them what us Fairy Tail wizards are made of!" she continued, lighting her fist and thrusting it into the air.

Kai nodded and they both launched themselves towards the spiders. Kai made vines grow out from everywhere and tied them around the enemies, keeping them in place before forming vines around his own fist, forming it into some sort of vine gauntlet and running at the arachnids, punching them left and right, causing them to disappear in a mass of black smoke. Aurea was standing in one place, watching as more and more arachnids started to surround her. They crept closer and closer until one of them was almost close enough to attack. Suddenly, before they could do anything, Aurea pushed her hands in front of her, causing a magic circle to form in front of them, and closed her hands into fists. Balls of light burst out of the circle, hovering around all of the spiders around her, and exploding into light on impact. The black smoke was diminished by light as soon as each of the spiders were destroyed. This went on for a while, Aurea and Kai changing their attacks slightly with each group of spiders. Soon, all of the spiders had been destroyed, or they had just stopped coming out of fear. Whatever the reason was, the spiders had stopped attacking and Aurea and Kai beamed with pride.

"We did it!" Kai exclaimed happily, giving Aurea a jumping high-five.

"Yeah! But we're not done yet!" Aurea replied, grasping onto Kai's hand and walking further into the cave.

They walked further down into the seemingly endless corridor, when a strange glow could be seen further down.

"Kai! What's that?" Aurea asked her friend.

"I don't know," he replied, "come on, let's check it out."

They walked towards the glow, and found that the cave had changed from a corridor to a room-like setting. It looked like a regular cave, but a strange grey fog filled the area, and the room had a dull glow. The cave ended here, as a wall of stone could be seen in the middle of it. There was nothing there, except for a pile of large stones bunched up in the corner. Aurea and Kai walked up to the mass of stones, hoping to find some kind of animal hiding behind them. They reached out and started to climb the stones, when they saw something strange. The stones were actually in a small circle surrounding a book. The book was a strange burgundy color with corners traced with gold and silver lettering on the front. Though, none of the children could understand what the silver lettering said, as it seemed to be in a different language. Curious, Aurea jumped off of the stone and picked up the book carefully.

"Why's a book here?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, but someone might have lost it in here!" Aurea exclaimed, "We should return it to them."

"How? We don't even know whose it is." Kai questioned.

Aurea pondered that for a moment, before coming up with a small idea. "Well, usually people write their names on the insides of their books right? Maybe the owner's name is there." she suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Kai stated.

Aurea's hand glossed over the cover of the book, something was telling her opening the book was a bad idea. Though, Aurea was naïve, she didn't listen to that voice calling out to her from her subconscious mind. She was too distracted with returning this book, that she barely even noticed the feeling, and continued with her discoveries. Her hand grasped the cover of the book and started to lift it out of the way to reveal the pages below. Once the cover was pulled back, Aurea's eyes scanned over the first page, trying to find any remains of a name.

That was when the real trouble started.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA*cough cough*HA...HA...HAAAAA *dead***

**Review Replies!**

**Featherleap: I love dat song! And dat show! :D And dah pasta goddess forgives you...again.**

***Me* Pasta goddess forgive me too?**

***Pasta goddess* No. You're still too weird.**

***Me* *sulks in emo corner***

**Till next time!**

**Hasta-la-pasta!**


End file.
